Transcribiendo mi propia historia
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Tenten es una chica cursando el último año de preparatoria, se escucha facil, hasta que se aumenta un chico realmente arrogante y un amor del pasado que aun entrelaza sus pensamientos. ¿Será que volverá a transcribir su propia historia?
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducción.**_

_**Transcribiendo mi propia historia.**_

—Este baile de bienvenida será el mejor de todos, ¡De veras! — Gritaba un chico rubio.

— ¿Por qué estás seguro de eso? — Interrogo un joven con marcas rojas en sus mejillas— Solo es un baile.

—Sí, pero es el baile en el que por fin podre estar con Hinata— Sonrió.

—Vaya, ya se a lo que te refieres.

—Solo es una chica— Mascullo un tercer chico de cabellos azabaches.

Ese trió, ese trió es el que se encargaba de la mayoría de decisiones de la escuela ¿Por qué? Fácil: Populares. Estos tres son los más populares de Preparatoria Konoha, instituto donde solo los más prestigiosos alumnos podrían entrar. Movían la escuela a su antojo.

Naruto Uzumaki es un chico considerado como "Bonito" muy pocas lo catalogan como apuesto, pero claro tenía con que defenderse, ojos azules inmensos, una sonrisa sana, cuerpo bien hecho y tres marcas graciosas en cada mejilla; era muy distinto a los otros dos, digo esto porque el antes que nada, se fija en los sentimientos, en lo que transmite las personas, nunca le hace el fuchi a nadie, tal vez aquí de su popularidad, tiene un gran corazón, es noble, y se puede decir que trae más de 10 cacheteando las banquetas. Pero las chicas no son en lo que más se fija, pero cuando una llega a llamar su atención es porque de verdad tiene algo especial, y tendrá toda la paciencia del mundo para tener una linda relación con la chica que le ha echado los ojos.

Algo muy contrario a Kiba Inuzuka, el es como el punto medio del trió, el chico de marcas rojas en sus mejillas, cabello castaño, dientes ordenados, colmillos sobresalientes, ojos burlones, y cuerpo escultural, si se lo proponía podría ser el más solicitado de los tres, ya que tenía mejor aspecto físico que los otros, lástima que su egocentrismo lo opacara y mandara hasta el último lugar, porque cabe mencionarlo, era egocéntrico de lo peor, se burlaba de todos, creía intuir todo, se sentía lo mejor del universo, y cabe resaltar que a las mujeres les da en la punta del hígado una persona así, por lo que baja de nivel. El es, en otras palabras: Mujeriego mal correspondido. De veinte chicas que trata de ligar solo con dos pegan el chicle, y no es para tanto, pues nunca ha tenido una relación que dure más de dos semanas porque de seguro la chica se entero que ya está con otra.

El último es Sasuke Uchiha, el chico perfecto catalogado por la mayoría de chicas del instituto, piel nívea, ojos negros y profundos, labios finos, nariz linda, cabello azabache y peinado exótico, buen cuerpo -aunque cabe resaltar que es más delgado que Kiba-, siendo el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria, calificaciones impecables, el mejor de la clase. Posee una actitud fría, trata las cosas con cuidado, es demasiado callado y nada expresivo, algunos podrían preguntarse ¿Cómo paro con los payasos de Naruto y Kiba? Ni él lo puede responder. El más solicitado entre las chicas, pero como en todos los cuentos de hadas hay un "Pero" el príncipe Uchiha incluía un pero. Sasuke es perfecto, PERO sabía que era rostro, tenía un ego por los cielos, a diferencia de Kiba, el si tenía el porqué e incluso se le hacía más atrayente a las mujeres, con su ego y sabiendo que puede tener a la que quiere cuando quiera. Sus únicos defectos, su ego, su orgullo y el saber de sus virtudes.

—Eso lo dices tú porque truenas los dedos y puedes tener a la que quieras— Se cruzo de brazos el Uzumaki.

—Hmp— Monosílabo favorito del azabache.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Karin la otra vez? — le dio un empujón de broma el castaño.

—Nada que te importe.

—No entiendo porque sigues con Sakura si ya ni la hablas— Suspiro Naruto — Aparte en la menor oportunidad que tienes la engañas.

—Fácil— Sonrió ladeadamente — Tengo que asistir a muchos eventos por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, coordinador de alumnos de asuntos deportivos, jefe de grupo— Suspiro—La mayoría de eventos son coordinados por maestros, por los que tienen que ir—Los miro — No se me hace decente ir a esas cenas con una nueva cada semana, sería como faltar al respeto y hacerme mala fama.

—Entonces Sakura es…— Hablo el rubio.

—La segura, la que usas en eventos especiales, como tiene buen historial académico y es una alumna intachable es buen blanco, supongo — Río divertido Kiba.

—Exacto, eso es, Sakura es…

Quedo paralizado al mirar la escena que se encontraba al doblar el pasillo, sintió como su sonrisa se desvanecía. Estiro los brazos horizontalmente para que sus amigos que se encontraban a su costado chocaran con estos y detuvieran el paso, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para volver a ocultarse en el pasillo, y observo con más detenimiento, la vista no podía fallarle era ella.

Se encontraba la peli rosa colgada del cuello de un chico que lo reconoció de inmediato: Rock Lee, una persona de cabello negro, corte de tazón, cejas pobladas y ojos circulares, nada en especial, se repitió ¡NADA! , Lo único bueno que lograba tener el peli negro, era esa buena condición física, se la pasaba entrenando en el gimnasio todo el día y por ende su buen cuerpo, mejor que el de él, incluso mejor que el de Kiba. Se extraño más cuando el peli negro tomo la cintura de Sakura, gruño por la bajo, pero abrió en par en par sus orbes al percatarse de que sus labios se habían unido y empezaban a besarse con desesperación.

El no sentía nada por Sakura desde hace mucho, como lo había dicho antes, solo la usaba para dar buen aspecto, pero el hecho de que lo estuviera engañando con una persona tan baja como Lee, le daño su Ego, claro, era lo único que se podía dañar en el.

— ¿La segura? — Rio burlonamente el castaño cubriendo su boca para que la risa no llamara la atención de los amantes.

—Sasuke, puedes ir con ella, tal vez sea un mal entendido— Replico el otro amigo.

Giro en sus talones y decidió regresar por donde llego, ahora no era momento, pero sabía que se las iba a cobrar se tenía que vengar, y claro que lo haría.

.

.

.

El primer viernes de inicio a clases y ella sin planes, así como salió de sus clases, hablo un momento con sus amigas y regreso a casa.

Acostada en su cama, viendo el techo como regularmente solía hacerlo, sin necesidad de preocupación, solo ella y su mirada al techo, que aburrimiento. Estiro su mano sin despegar la vista del techo y tomo su celular, lo llevo al frente de su rostro, dibujo el patrón de desbloqueo y nada, ni un mensaje, ni una notificación, nada, cuando quería que sus amigos la llamaran para ir a dar un paseo no lo hacían.

Volvió a arrojar el celular.

Quedo pensativa, no había nadie en casa, podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, incluso organizar ella misma una fiesta, pero no, ahora no, no tenía ganas de nada, recordó lo lindo que eran esos días, cuando ella agonizaba de aburrimiento y él como si leyera su mente, llegaba y la llevaba a algún lugar, el acuario, la feria, el parque, la plaza, o llegar a su casa con un par de películas, una soda y dulces que eran delirio de la chica, siendo así garantizándole una tarde completamente divertida.

Pero antes de que reaccionara, rodo en si para tener su teléfono en manos y quedar poca abajo en su cama, de nuevo el patrón, el teléfono se desbloquea, menú principal, fotos, carpeta con le fecha que fue creada, y justo ahí pidió otra contraseña, olvido por que había puesto tanta seguridad para eso, pero lo recordó de inmediato, había jurado olvidar todo eso, y si sus amigos descubrían esa foto en su celular la llamarían mentirosa por romper el juramento de escupitajo. Se sentía mal, pero de seguro se sentiría peor si hubiera borrado la foto, coloco la contraseña 1610 ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, una fecha, 16 de octubre, el día que decidieron intentarlo, en otras palabras, el día que empezaron a ser novios, rápidamente se coloco en la pantalla la única foto existente, la única que no había borrado, y para ser sinceros, el único recuerdo que aun tenía de los dos juntos, pues todos sus regalos los había tirado: tres peluches de panda, un CD, dos películas, una bufanda, tres sujetadores de cabello, un vestido, una sudadera –que al principio era de él, pero con el simple hecho de que ella dijo "Que linda" fue obsequiada a ella- unos zapatos, dos libros que le dio en el intercambio de libros, un cuaderno, un cobertor, un anillo y un collar, se sorprendía que aun recordara con exactitud cada uno de los artículos, que tontamente se deshizo cuando ya no estaban juntos, tiro cada uno de sus regalos, y las fotografías las borro, todas, menos una, esa, la que tenía, y se salvo de pura chiripa, pues esa noche o más bien madrugada, sus ojos ya no podían, habían llorado toda la tarde, la noche y la madrugada, pedían descanso, se quedo dormida, y cuando despertó reacciono y supo que cometió un error al haber tirado todos los recuerdos, por eso, cuida esa foto como si fuera su más grande tesoro.

Aunque antes la detestaba por la forma en que salía, ahora la amaba, ya que era lo único que tenía de él. Mostraba a la chica dormida, usando de almohada el pecho del joven, no prestaba atención a ella misma si no a él, que no parecía importarle el peso que propiciaba en su tronco, sus ojos radiaban calma y tenía una sonrisa de esas que juraba que aprendió con ella, su rostro junto expresaba felicidad.

—Tu tomaste esta foto—susurro — Que felices éramos.

Dio un último vistazo a la pantalla para volver a bloquear el celular.

_Hola_

_Un súper saludo, ya estoy de regreso con esta historia que de verdad me he envuelto en pensar los capítulos, me ha conquistado, y quiero agradecer a Grecia, mi mejor amiga, por darme la idea de la trama, que cuando me la dijo me morí de risa pero aun así me quede boquiabierta porque su ingenio es el máximo. Dudo que vea el agradecimiento un día pero aquí lo dejo._

_Igual se darán cuenta que es un mundo alterno y cosas así, eso lo especifico en el otro capítulo._

_Bueno es una nueva historia, y como lo había dicho voy a necesitar que ustedes me ayuden en varios aspectos, decisiones que tenga que tomar el fic, pues aun no estoy segura y ¿Quién mejor que mis fieles lectores para ayudarme? _

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho la introducción y los que vienen están con todo. Pero les dejo unas preguntas para que piensen._

_¿Qué tramara Sasuke en venganza?_

_¿Por qué Naruto espero hasta ahora para estar con Hinata?_

_¿Por qué Sakura hizo eso?_

_¿Quién es esa chica que ve la foto y quién es esa persona que estuvo ligado a ella?_

_¿Por qué ya no están juntos, que paso?_

_Me sentí en un examen, hahaha, bueno Gracias por seguir esta nueva historia y si te gusto deja un comentario diciendo porque te gusto y si no te gusto un comentario donde diga porque no te gusto. Hahaha. _

_Gracias lectores bonitos, nos vemos._


	2. ¿Propuestas?

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

_Un poco Occ, en los personajes._

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**¿Propuestas?**_

— ¡De verdad! Ese vestido es el mejor que he visto en mi vida, sin duda alguna será el que comprare para el baile del viernes— Chillaba una rubia.

—De se-seguro te… te ves muy bien Temari— Echo un cumplido otra chica.

— ¡Pero si me veo maravillosa! De verdad o espero para comprarlo— Comenzó a dar saltos en su lugar — ¿Ustedes ya tienen su vestido?

—Bu-bueno yo pensaba ir a ver hoy algunos— Comento jugando con sus dedos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Y tú? — Los ojos jade se posaron en la única chica que no había comentado ni una palabra desde que llegaron — ¡Hey te estoy hablando!— La llamo de nuevo y al ver que no había respuesta comenzó a mover su brazo — ¡Tierra llamando a Tenten! ¡Hola! —Le hablo con un tono obvio.

— ¿Qué? —Fue al encuentro de los ojos de color de su amiga mientras salía de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres una distraída, no has puesto atención de nada de lo que hemos hablado— Se cruzo de brazo.

Así era este trió de chicas que cursaban el último año de preparatoria, tan distintas en actitudes pero tenía unos lazos realmente fuerte que las unían haciéndose mejores amigas.

Temari Sabaku No, popular en la escuela, ojos jade, rubia y cuerpo hecho con manos de dioses, actitud burlesca, escandalosa y exigente. Pero muy aparte de eso, era muy noble y cálida cuando se lo proponía. Hermana media de Gaara y Kankuro.

Hinata Hyuga, blanquecina piel, ojos aperlados, cabello largo y azulado, voluptuoso cuerpo. Es una persona realmente cálida, buena y gentil. Aun que es demasiado tímida tiene a varios de tras de la heredera.

Tenten Amma, piel dorada, cabello castaño y rizado, ojos expresivos de un intenso color chocolate brillante, nariz respingada y labios finos, su cuerpo no es el mejor de sus amigas pero es delgado y curvas marcadas por el ejercicio que hace a diario por ser la capitana del equipo de voleibol del instituto. Ella es la típica chica que no le importa arreglarse o tener novio, su actitud es amigable y bastante graciosa.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpo la castaña.

—Temari nos con-contaba sobre el vestido que vio— Tartamudeo la de ojos perlas.

— ¡Y te pregunte que si tu ya tienes tu vestido! — se exalto la rubia.

—Ah…—bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro— Respecto a eso… No creo que sea buena idea que asista al baile.

— ¿¡QUE!? — La tomo de los hombros — ¿Estas bromeando Amma? ¡No puedes faltar!

—No es una broma Temari, solo que no me siento con ánimos de ir el viernes.

—Pe-pero el lunes estabas convencida.

—Lo sé Hinata — Bufo — Pero lo he pensado mejor— Sonrió.

Temari había recaudado millones de insultos para su amiga, que inmediatamente se tuvo que tragar al ver al maestro entrar por la puerta y a todos sus compañeros entrar y sentarse en sus lugares, solo suspiro y tomo asiento para dirigirle una mirada a su amiga.

—Ni creas que te has salvado—Le susurro — Que cuando Asuma-sensei salga del salón te espera una —Le giño el ojo.

La chica solo le contesto con un bostezo que enfureció más a la rubia y empezaron a poner atención a su clase de Matemáticas.

.

.

.

— ¡A quien se le ocurre poner a Kakashi a la primera hora! — Reclamaba un rubio — ¡Si no llega a la tercera menos a la primera!

—Ya cállate Naruto— Lo silencio el azabache mientras se recargaba más sobre la banca trasera y cruzaba los brazos.

—Naruto tiene razón —Bufo Inuzuka — Ese Kakashi es un irresponsable.

Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a charlar sobre las irresponsabilidades del maestro, a lo que el tercero del trió suspiro y se puso de pie, no necesitaba escuchar sus quejas o burlas o incluso planes de cómo vengarse de dos personas patéticas. Giro en sus talones y al dar un paso se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas y cabellos de un rosa extraño.

—Sakura— La nombro secamente y ella sonrió para estrechar su cuello.

— ¡Sasuke! — Beso su mejilla — No sabes lo feliz que estoy, mañana iré por mi vestido para el baile, ya me imagino, seremos los reyes de la noche, será algo mágico — Lo tomo de su mano— ¡No te imaginas que lindo vestido comprare!

Haruno parlaba y parlaba a lo que su aun novio contestaba con su monosílabo favorito, _"Hipócrita"_ paso por su mente, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besar a Lee y actuar con tanta naturalidad con él? Tal vez no era la monedita de oro que todos creen, tal vez aun no han visto la otra cara de la moneda.

Pero en ese instante algo enchufo en su cabeza y si fuera posible un foco se le hubiera puesto en la coronilla "_Venganza"_ sonrió amando su capacidad de que en tan solo 3 minutos pudo idear un plan perverso que destrozaría a la chica, así como ella destrozo su ego.

La miro y ella no dejaba de habla diciendo cosas sobre el baile, sonrió ladeadamente y tomo las mejillas de la chica.

—De seguro te veras hermosa— Intento sonreír — Más de lo que ya eres— Beso con ternura sus labios.

La chica abrió sus ojos a más no poder, sus labios se entreabrieron y no concebía que había pasado ¿Sasuke le había tratado dulcemente? Trago saliva e intento sonreír.

— ¡Sasuke que lindo eres! — Lo abrazo de nuevo.

—Estoy ansioso para que sea el viernes— Beso tiernamente su mejilla — No aguanto para estar contigo.

—Sasuke…— subió sus manos hasta su cuello y acorto la distancia que había entre ellos— Te quiero— susurro antes de volver a besarlo.

Estaba claro, el seguiría el juego, ya tenía el plan, la venganza perfecta, solo llegaría el baile y "Bye bye Sakura Haruno"

.

.

.

—Pero Tenten— Tomaba del brazo a la aludida mientras agachaba su postura—... Ya no se dé que otra manera decirte que vayas.

—Es que, no lo tenía contemplado, aparte de que no tengo ningún vestido— Resoplo la castaña.

— ¡Podemos solucionar eso!— grito.

—Temari, no se sí sea buena idea ir.

Las clases habían terminado, el tío de amigas se encontraban en el pasillo, y la rubia ya había intentado cualquier método para convencer a su joven amiga de que asistiera al baile, que faltaba escasamente dos días para el gran suceso.

—Temari tiene razón... Creo que es buena idea que asistas— Soltó una chica de cabello azulado.

—Ah...— Soltó un suspiro.

—Desde el patio trasero se escuchaban sus gritos— Molesto llego un chico— Problemáticas.

— Shikamaru, Tenten no quiere ir al baile— Señalo a la castaña.

—Que cosa tan problemática— se rasco su nuca.

— ¡Nara! — le grito la rubia.

Así era Shikamaru Nara, un joven alto, de tés morena, pelo piña, ojos dormilones y buen cuerpo, especialmente su forma de ser no es tan sorprendente si te quedas con la primera impresión, pero esas tres chicas sabían más de él, como que era muy noble y por demás inteligente, un genio. Aunque su pereza lo opacaba.

—No grites— Paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica "molesta" catalogada por el— ¿Tenten por que no quieres ir?

—No creo que sea buena idea aparte no tengo nada pensando para llevar.

—Pero... Yo iré hoy a comprar apenas mí vestido — Junto sus dedos Hinata.

—Yo igual, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas y tal vez uno te convenza? — Rogó un intento más Temari.

—Puede ser...— suspiro, realmente no le gustaba hacerse del rogar, pero algo muy dentro le indicaba que ir a ese baile le causaría problemas, una ¿corazonada? —... Está bien.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vámonos!— Ordeno la rubia y comenzó a avanzar— Por cierto, Shikamaru, tu igual vas— Lo miro y le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Yo? No gracias— Sonrió.

— ¡Dije que vas!— Lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a avanzar, algo que no molesto al Moreno y siguió su paso.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde iban sin mi?— apareció otro chico.

—Lee... Hola—Saludo Hinata.

— ¡Ahora tu igual nos acompañas!— Grito la rubia llevándose a Lee también.

Sí, Rock Lee pertenecía al círculo de amigos, acomplejando lo y cerrándolo con 5. Físicamente ya lo había descrito Sasuke, pero él lo personal era una duda por resolver, pero sin mucha maroma se descifraría, Rock Lee e una persona igual de noble que Naruto, tiene un gran corazón y ama ayudar a las personas, su pasión es nunca darse por vencido y hace cualquier cosa para que no los menos precie.

—Tenten— Llamo el chico de cejas pobladas a la castaña, cuando ya partían al centro comercial — ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Lo miro.

—Digamos que quiero confesarte algo— la miro y aclaro su garganta.

—Lee... No empieces— Suspiro.

— No es eso... Es que— La chica lo miro haciendo seña de que siguiera— Me bese con Sakura.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste que!?

—Shh— Cubrió con su mano la boca de la chica, esta se tranquilizó y lo miro para aceptar que ya no gritaría— Cómo escuchaste, me bese con ella.

— ¿Per cuando?

—El viernes pasado.

— ¡Es miércoles! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

—No pensaba en hacerlo...— la asta la abrió sus orbes y lo miro—... Pero hoy ya no pude más.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? No creo que hayas besado a la estrella Sakura Haruno novia del popular Sasuke Uchiha sólo por que se te antojo.

—Digamos que ella me lo pidió.

— ¿Qué?

—Desde hace unas semanas nos hemos frecuentado mucho, hablábamos horas por teléfono e incluso iba a verla a su casa para desearle buenas noches, hasta que el jueves me dijo que nadie de verdad necesitaba de mi, que yo le gustaba. El viernes la encontré en el pasillo y me abrazo, ¡Tenten yo no me pude resistir! También la abrace y me dijo que la besara, temía claro, pero quería hacerla feliz, así que la bese. Después de eso ella es más mimosa conmigo, e incluso nos hemos besado más veces— se detuvo para suspirar— desde unos días no quiere hablar conmigo, y la he visto con Sasuke, que parece que el maldito la trata bien, no se despega de ella y hasta parece que la quiere.

—Lee...— Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amigo.

—No sé qué hacer.

Exactamente no sabía qué hacer, sus amigos le pedían ayuda a ella muy frecuentemente pero aun no se comprendía ¿Por qué? No es que ella tenga una vida amorosa de ensueño o que pueda suplir a Cupido.

—Sakura siempre te ha gustado, desde el momento que la viste decidiste protegerla, no sé qué es lo que haya orillado a la chica a pedirte eso, ni que es lo que pretende ahora al ignorarte, pero sé que para buscarte o buscar a alguien más estaba desesperada, tal vez, sola.

—Lo mismo pensé.

—Tal vez contigo se siente querida, algo que se ve le hace falta con su novio.

—Ese Sasuke.

—Sí— Suspiro la chica.

—El popular, me da risa ver como a ti te da igual ese chico.

—No tiene nada relevante—Le sonrió.

—Ya sé que para llamar tu atención hace falta más que un buen apellido y unos ojos lindos.

—Mucho más Lee…— Le aseguro entrando a la plaza— Mucho más.

Y así los cinco comenzaron a entrar y a salir de las tiendas, Temari parecía loca jalando al Nara a todas las tiendas, probándose algo y diciendo que no le gustaba, Hinata tomaba una cosa cada dos tiendas pero se apenaba al probárselo y decidía ir a buscar más, por lo tanto Tenten jugaba con Shikamaru y Lee apostando en que tienda compraría la rubia o en cuantas horas acabarían.

Iba aproximadamente tres horas y ninguna se decidía aun.

El celular de Tenten comenzó a sonar, lo tomo rápidamente y diviso que era un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"_Hola hija, ¿A qué hora llegaras a casa? Necesito salir y tu hermano no quiere ir, ¿Puedes llegar a cuidarlo? Mamá"_

Sonrió.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto el pelo piña

—Tengo que irme— guardo su móvil y señalo la salida.

— ¡Tenten aun no compramos nada! —Le grito la rubia con dos vestidos en la mano.

—Lo siento tengo que ir a cuidar a mi hermano.

—Bueno…— Suspiro— Creo que igual tengo que irme, ninguno me convenció, yo creo que comprare el que vi en la otra plaza, del que les hable toda la mañana— Sonrió arrojando los vestidos.

—Yo… yo igual veré en otros lados— Aseguro Hinata.

—Bueno— Se cargo su mochila al hombro— Pues me voy— Levanto su mano en forma de despedida y la comenzó a agitar de lado a lado.

—Espera Amma— La detuvo del brazo la de ojos esmeralda — Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas cerca del centro, me queda de paso ir a dejarte.

—Bien pues vámonos—Le sonrió.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y los otros tres se dirigieron a la casa Hyuga donde dejarían a Hinata y se irían a sus casas.

Realmente la plaza no estaba lejos del centro, lo que quiere decir que no está lejos de la casa de Tenten, decidieron ir caminando, si apresuraban su paso llegarían en 20 minutos.

—Tenten— La llamo su amiga.

— ¿Hm? — Respondió.

—Necesito que seas sincera— La miro — Dime la verdadera razón por la que no quieres ir al baile.

—Ya te lo dije, no creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué?

—Algo me dice que no vaya, aparte de que ustedes irán en parejas— Realizo un puchero e inflo los cachetes.

— ¿Parejas?— Parpadeo para aclarar su vista.

—Ya sabes, tu y Shika, Hinata con Naruto, yo sobro.

—Puedes ir con Lee, como siempre.

—Si quiero pasar una tragedia es una buena opción ¿no?

—No lo culpes fueron accidentes— Bromeo la rubia nerviosa.

—En el primer baile rompió me tiro ponche encima y en el segundo rompió la parte alta de mi vestido, creo que es demasiado para tener terror y no querer una tercera.

—Pero, no se noto mucho.

— ¡Temari! Fui la burla de la escuela por dos o tres semanas, me niego a repetirlo.

— Bueno, pero le deberías agradecer, lo del vestido roto no estuvo tan mal— se detuvo y suspiro insegura con lo que estaba a punto de decir— Te fue… bien.

La castaña apago el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa se esfumo enseguida, su cuerpo callo y sus hombros se encogieron.

—También hace un año lo conocí— Aseguro con un nudo en la garganta —No me gustaría estar en las mismas condiciones que me recuerden a él, no ahora.

—Puedes ir el viernes, tal vez conozcas a alguien mejor— la golpeo levemente con su codo.

—No Temari, nadie es mejor.

Fue lo último que dijo por que las lágrimas habían conquistado sus mejillas y los sollozos impedían hablar. Su amiga la abrazo mientras acariciaba su castaño cabello.

—Lo siento, creo que no debí…

—No importa— La interrumpió— Creo que prometí olvidarlo y no lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

Sonrió y seco sus lágrimas para seguir su camino.

.

.

.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que pasa? — Amenazo el castaño penetrando esos ojos negros.

— ¡No lo ves! Sasuke se dio cuenta de que de verdad quiere a Sakura y por eso se portara bien— Convencido esbozo una sonrisa el rubio.

— ¡Nada de eso! Sasuke no es de cambios así—Lo miro a los ojos— ¿Me quieres explicar?

—Venganza— Contesto con su voz fría.

— ¿Venganza? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos amigos.

—Les dije que no dejaría las cosas así— Suspiro y sonrió de lado— Es el plan.

—O sea que es parte de tu plan tratar de ser el novio perfecto…— Lo analizo unos minutos Kiba y lo volvió a mirar— ¿Qué harás después?

—Cuando me sienta seguro, de que me trae babeando por ellas, el viernes, frente a todos en el baile comenzare a hablar con alguna chica, si tiene suerte le besare, frente a todos— repitió— Y Sakura se dará cuenta de que yo no juego a empatar, la cortare ahí mismo.

— ¿No crees que es muy cruel? — Cubrió su expresión Naruto.

—No.

— ¿Y esa chica será? — Pregunto Kiba incomodo.

—No lo sé, ¿Propuestas?

—Ino Yamanaka— Aseguro rápido el castaño.

—Es la mejor amiga de Sakura, aun que le guste, se que esa mujer aprecia más su amistad que una oportunidad conmigo, paso.

—Hinata Hyuga.

— ¡Ella es mía! — Replico Naruto.

—Es demasiado tímida, aparte— sonrió— Es del torpe— Al escuchar eso Naruto esbozo una sonrisa.

— ¿Temari?

—Buen cuerpo, atractiva, buen partido— Lo pensó unos instantes— Escuche que empezaba a salir con Shikamaru, no quiero problemas con él, lo necesito a veces para comprar las respuestas de los exámenes.

—Vaya viejo, ya no sé quien más— Echo el castaño poniendo su mano en el mentón y comenzando a pensar.

—Tenten— Dijo Naruto que aun no proponía a nadie.

Al escuchar ese nombre Kiba abrió los ojos y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

—Es perfecta— Le convenció.

— ¿Tenten? — Pregunto el Uchiha confundido.

—Sí, Tenten Amma— Aseguro el rubio a lo que Sasuke solo abrió más sus ojos y levanto los hombros— Va en el salón de Temari y Hinata— Ahora torció la boca— Es amiga de Shikamaru y Lee— el azabache rodo los ojos— Una chica castaña y linda— Torció la boca— La capitana de equipo de voleibol — Suspiro y Naruto busco más pistas para describirla— La que siempre hace algo vergonzoso en los bailes— Sonrió pensando que tal vez se acoraría, pero solo arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué nunca ponía atención a su alrededor?

—La ex novia de Neji Hyuga— Soltó Kiba con la esperanza de que al fin supiera de quien se trataba.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió, bingo.

—Sí a Neji le gusto sin ser tan reconocida, tiene que tener un encanto— Bromeo— Me muero por probarlo— Río— Ella, es perfecta.

.

.

_Hola, de nuevo reportándome, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad, que lindo que si participen en el fic, me alegro mucho._

_Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado bastante como a mí. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? La mía en la que ayudan a Sasuke decidir, por eso puse el titulo así._

_Bueno les dejo unas preguntas para que me ayuden a elegir ¿Qué pasara?_

_¿Será Tenten le decisión definitiva para la venganza?_

_¿Ella asistirá al baile?_

_¿Qué paso con Sakura y Rock Lee?_

_Bueno no son muchas, el próximo capítulo es el gran baile, así que no se lo pierdan. Lo subiere el 20, algo así, porque presiento que estará muy largo y necesito tiempo para hacerlo perfecto :3_

_Bueno, ah otra cosa, el 24 de enero es mi cumpleaños, tal vez suba un capítulo especial, como auto regalo, pero si no es mucho pedir a los que tienen cuenta, me gustaría recibir regalos y llenarme de sus lindas mentes *u* Recuerden que me gusta el KibaTen y NejiTen (Leve porque apenas descubrí que me gusta) Pero mi favorito, de verdad al que amo con mi corazón de pollo es el "SASUTEN" Por lo que si gustan regalarme un One Shot de estas lindas parejas se los agradecería mucho *u* _

_Sería todo, nos leemos y un súper saludo, es especial a Yoru-123 que está muy atenta con el fic y con los pasados, gracias._

_¿Reviews? _


	3. Baile de bienvenida, una noche inolvidab

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

_Un poco Occ, en los personajes._

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_**El baile de bienvenida, una noche inolvidable.**_

_Estaba de pie con un vaso de ponche en la mano, mi mirada pasaba por las parejas en la pista y el lindo adorno del salón._

_Una canción, una de moda en ese entones comenzó a sonar, lo que causo un grito por parte de todos, lo último que recuerdo._

_Por qué después de eso, acabaría con la mayor vergüenza del mundo._

—_Tenten vamos a bailar— me jalo de mi brazo Lee, haciendo que con el movimiento bruzo tirara mi vaso con la bebida. _

_Lo demás fue rápido, mi amigo resbalo y parecía que yo era lo más cerca para su salvación, pues estiró su mano tocando unos tirantes de mi vestido para amortiguar su caída, que de todas formas paso, jalando la prenda y rasgando el vestido._

_Cuando Lee reacciono me miro y enrojeció al instante, supuse que era lo que había paso, baje un poco la mirada y me encontré con el escote de mi vestido rasgado, todo estaba perdido, dejaba ver mi sujetador negro y parte del abdomen. "Es la canción favorita todos están distraídos" pensé. Grave error._

_Subí la vista y mire a la mayoría del instituto con sus ojos encima de mí._

_Las mejillas me quemaban por el sonrojo, y en un acto rápido me cubrí con mis antebrazos y comencé a correr para salir del lugar._

_Corrí y corrí para llegar a la entrada del salón, un patio grande y una fuente al medio, esperaría un taxi y me largaría a mi casa._

_Tome aire y me senté al filo de la fuente, agradecí que nadie entrara en ese momento para ver mi loco apuesto._

_Las brisas de la fuente daban a mi espalda y el frío hacia que rechinara los dientes, pero nada podía tranquilizar al calor que sentía en lo interior, esa tremenda vergüenza._

—_Si te quedas hay te enfermarás— Se dirigió a mí una persona, maldición._

_Gire me rostro y encontré parado a una distancia de al menos tres metros al más popular Neji Hyuga, un joven realmente apuesto, alto, cabello largó, castaño, lacio y bien cuidado, ojos aperlados, labios finos, cuello largó y buen cuerpo, muy bien cuerpo. Era un chico realmente atractivo, apuesto._

_Las palabras que me dirigió sonaron cómo una melodía, de esas que te gustan y vuelves a darle cuerda a la caja musical para que nunca pare._

_No me veía pero cuando se giró se enrojeció en seguida y regreso a su postura original._

_Ladee mi rostro por el acto pero un enchufe se conectó en mi cabeza "Tu tronco esta semi desnudo" _

_Rápidamente lo volví a cubrir pero ahora sentía una calidez en mi espalda, cuando reaccione el saco del Hyuga posaba por mis hombros tapando gran parte de la tragedia, trague saliva y lo mire._

— _¿Te importaría?— Pregunte haciendo alusión al cigarro que portaba en sus dedos._

—_Hmp— Tiro el cilindro al suelo y piso, cuando se aseguro de que estaba apagado lo recogió envolviéndolo en un pañuelo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, ese hombre era realmente educado._

—_Gracias pero no es necesario— Me quite el saco._

—_Quédate con él, será mejor que la opción de ser observada por todos._

_Sonreír y me lo coloque de nuevo._

—_Gracias Hyuga— me puse de pie— Prometo dártelo el lunes— Comencé a caminar para salir a la avenida._

—_Detente— Ordeno y acate— Tu nombre, dámelo._

—_Tenten— Conteste aún dándole la espalda._

—_Bien Tenten, es tarde— se emparejo a mi paso— Te acompaño a tu casa— y ahora fue él quien inicio a caminar._

…

—Tenten— Movían el brazo de la chica— Hey, Tenten, despierta— El movimiento fue más fuerte.

La castaña apretó los ojos con fuerza y empezó a sentí la corriente fría pasar por su piel, abrió sus ojos y miro frente a ella la persona que la había despertado.

—Konohamaru… — Suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hermana despierta—Volvió a moverla— Abajo están dos de tus amigas esperándote.

— ¿Dos amiga? — Cuestiono con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Sí, una rubia muy escandalosa y otra chica bonita de cabello largo.

— ¿Qué? — Abrió por fin los ojos por completo y miro a su hermano — ¿Temari y Hinata?

—Creo que sí— Abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar— Dice mamá que bajes a atenderlas.

—Ya voy— Gruño y se sentó al filo de la cama, comenzó a acomodarse su peinado y su postura callo encogiéndose de hombros— Otra vez tuve ese sueño— Susurro— Otra vez ese recuerdo— Suspiro largo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Al bajar se encontró con las ya dichas amigas, que cruzaban algunas palabras con la madre de la castaña.

—Miren, ya se despertó— Sonrió gentilmente la madre.

— ¡Tenten! Dormilona, vamos no tenemos tiempo— Sonrió de oreja a oreja Temari.

— ¿Tiempo? — Cuestiono Tenten tallándose los ojos con el borde de sus manos.

—Claro— La rubia alzo unas bolsas y la miro con ojos de obviedad— El primer año fue en mi casa, el segundo año en casa de Hinata y por obvio este año toca en tu casa.

— ¿Lo… hab-habías olvidado? —Pregunto la Hyuga restirando nerviosa el plástico de las bolsas que traía en las manos.

—Vaya…— Soltó un suspiro— Síganme—Dio vuelta en sus talones y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sus amigas hicieron una reverencia seguido de un "Permiso" a la madre de su amiga—Aquí esta baño, supongo que el agua está caliente, pueden dejar las cosas en mi habitación— Comenzó a caminar a su recamara —En lo que se arreglan terminare la tarea de biología— Bostezo la castaña y siguió su camino.

—Un momento Amma— Se cruzo de brazo Temari frente a ella impidiendo su paso a su habitación— Tu te arreglas primero.

—Les dije que no quiero ir.

—Tenten… Sería bueno que fu-fueras.

—Hinata tiene razón, así que…— La tomo del brazo y la arrastro al baño, la de ojos chocolate forcejeaba con su amiga, pero era obvio, tenía más fuerza la de ojos esmeralda, cuando la coloco bajo la ducha le grito a Hinata — ¡La llave!

—S-sí— Contesto tímida, y con pena de tocar algo en casa ajena dio vuelta a la manija.

— ¡ESTA FRÍA! — Grito la castaña— ¡NO ME HE QUITADO LA ROPA!

—No te preocupes—Sonrió Temari— En poco tiempo el agua se templara y nosotras estaremos en tu habitación cuando salgas, puedes quitarte la ropa y bañarte bien— Le guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No… ¿Crees que fui-fuimos muy cru-crueles? —Pregunto la de cabello azulado siguiendo a la rubia que entraba la habitación de Tenten.

—No— Abrió su closet— Ahora ayúdame a buscar algo que podamos ponerle.

La chica solo asintió y la búsqueda comenzó.

Bufaba mientras se desprendía de sus prendas húmedas y soltaba su cabello, tomo el shampo y comenzó a dar masajes para después pasar el jabón por su piel. No tardo mucho, ella era de baños rápidos.

Tomo una toalla y se la enredo al cuerpo y otra a su cabello, salió de puntitas por el frío de la loza del baño y entro a su habitación.

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ!? — Grito al ver millones de prendas en el suelo y sobre su cama, todo su closet vacio y los cajones en el suelo, se cruzo de brazos y miro al par que husmeaba en unas cajas — ¡Hice una pregunta!

—Estamos buscando un vestido para que te pongas, pero… — Temari le dirigió una mirada y se comenzó a carcajear — ¡Pareces niño! ¡No tienes absolutamente nada femenino aquí! Lo más cercano es ese blusón ¡Y no iras con un blusón! ¿Dónde quedo mi amiga que se arreglaba para salir con su chico? — Cubrió rápidamente su boca y Hinata la vio con ojos de miedo.

—Supongo que se fue…— Se sentó en la cama— Al mismo tiempo que él.

—Tenten… No fue mi intensión, yo— Suspiro— Lo siento.

—No importa, tal vez hoy no tenga que recordarlo— Trato de hacer una sonrisa.

—Te-Temari, ¿Qué tal esto? — Hinata saco un vestido de la caja.

Las tres se le quedaron viendo unos instantes, un vestido strapless, con una falda corta, todo este conjunto era color negro, pero combinaba con un tipo de "Cola" tipo velo en color dorado con detalles negros, que caída de la cadera y llegaba al suelo.

— ¡Oh cielo santo! —Temari abrió su boca a más no poder y parecía que sus globos oculares saldrían de sus orbitas — ¡ES HERMOSO! ¡Tenten exijo que me digas donde lo adquiriste! ¡Necesito ir por uno ya! — Corrió y lo tomo de las manos de la Hyuga para empezar a examinarlo— La tela es tan fina, es suave y los colores resaltan ¡Cielos!

Miraron a Tenten entusiasmadas pidiendo una explicación.

—Bueno…— Tomo su mentón y ladeo un poco su cabeza—… La verdad no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo no? , Nadie puede olvidar una belleza así— Seguía admirada.

Algo en la cabeza de Tenten se enchufo "Nadie puede olvidar a una belleza así" Esa frase ya la había escuchado antes, y no precisamente de los labios de Temari, sino de Kankuro, su hermano mayor.

—Kankuro—Soltó la chica.

—Tenten, ¿Mi hermano que tiene que ver aquí?

—El me lo regalo…—Lo pensó unos minutos— ¡Sí claro! La vez que quería conquistarme me llevaba a tiendas de prestigio y cosas así, aunque yo lo veía como amigo, el solo me alagaba con regalos, le comente que había visto una modelo usando ese vestido y que se veía bien, después de dos días me lo regalo, y creo olvide.

—Quien lo diría, mi hermano dándote regalos tan lindos, y no puede ni siquiera acordarse del cumpleaños de su hermana— Gruño por lo bajo— De todas formas, Kankuro tendrá que aprender que a una mujer no solo necesita regalos—Todas comenzaron a reír y Temari les dirigió una mirada—Bueno, comencemos.

.

.

.

Bajo de su auto cerrando la puerta tras de él. Camino a la gran entrada de esa mansión y toco el timbre con un ramo de rosas en la mano, bufo, el no solía ser así, pero la circunstancia lo ameritaba si quería que su plan funcionara.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta una chica de aproximadamente 25 años, ojos negros y cabello del mismo tono recogido, la miro de arriba a abajo, definitivamente tenía que ir más seguido a esa casa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?— Le hablo lo que supuso la ama de llaves.

—Vengo por Sakura— Contesto inmediatamente.

—Pase— Abrió la puerta de par en par y lo dejo pasar para cerrarla tras ella— Iré a avisarle a la señorita, tome asiento.

El joven tomo asiento inmediatamente recorriendo la sala elegante y fina, la sala de estar era tan lujosa, algo que no se le hizo raro para la hija de dos senadores, y tampoco indiferente, pues el ser hijo del jefe de policía también le hacía gozar de beneficios incluso mejores que esos. Y como si hablara del rey de Roma apareció la madre de la chica, Tsunade, entrando a su casa y quedándose viendo al joven que esperaba sentado.

—Buenas noches— Pronuncio el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia, odiaba fingir respeto, pero si quería que su plan funcionara tenía que hacerlo.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pronuncio la mujer cruzando sus brazos.

—Vine por Sakura, para ir al baile.

— Ya veo— Suspiro y dejo las llaves en la mesa mientras otra anciana-trabajadora supuso- le quitaba su saco y se lo llevaba —Sakura está muy emocionada por ese baile, estuvo como loca buscando el vestido y todo — Lo miro fríamente— No quiero que le arruines la noche.

—Será una noche inolvidable, se lo juro— Sonrió, pero claro que sería una noche inolvidable.

Algo lo saco de su plática y pusieron atención a las escaleras gigantes donde bajaba Sakura, su cabello estaba ondulado al final, delineo sus ojos, enchino y puso rímel en las pestañas, brillo en los labios, rubor, su cuello portaba un collar que caía en sus clavículas y hacia juego con sus aretes y su vestido del mismo tono azul rey. Cuando reacciono, corrió a las últimas escaleras y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—Sasuke— Lo miro y se sonrojó—Que guapo estas.

—Buenas noches— La saludo cordialmente mientas tomaba su mano y le daba un beso — Te ves realmente hermosa Sakura, son para ti— Le extendió el ramo de rosas.

— ¿Para mí? Son realmente bonitas, gracias — las tomo— Ami, ponlas en un florero y llévalas a mi habitación.

—Claro señoría— Agarro el ramo la chica que había atendido antes al azabache.

—Nos vemos al rato madre — Corrió la peli rosa a su progenitora y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Diviértete— La abrazo y se dirigió al joven— Cuídala.

—No se preocupe, como ya le dije, será una noche inolvidable para Sakura — Menciono con el doble sentido en su frase.

Ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la gran casa, el chico rápidamente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que su novia entrara y enseguida la cerro para subir el en la del chofer y comenzar a manejar.

El camino no fue cosa de otro mundo, se hicieron presentes los silencios largos que ya eran acostumbrados en la relación por gusto del chico.

Cuando llegaron, aparcaron el automóvil a la entrada del salón, el mismo salón de todos los años, miro a Sakura por un momento, tal vez esa sería la última vez que ella le dirigía una sonrisa, "Venganza" lo único que cubrió su mente para sonreír y ayudarla a bajar del auto.

Entraron y los gritos de las chicas por ver al Uchiha en traje no se hicieron esperar, gritos y miradas que simplemente fueron ignoradas.

Con sus ojos negros comenzó a explorar el lugar de la mano de su acompañante en busca de sus amigos, hasta que suspiro aliviado al ver unos cabellos rubios. Camino hasta Naruto para encontrarse que no estaba sólo, se encontraba con Kiba, y en medio de ambos una Hinata ,a un lado a Temari con el lujoso vestido y con Shikamaru y su flojera de siempre aunque vistiera formal, gruño al ver al siguiente, Rock Lee que se hacía ver más alto por el traje y junto a el... Se detuvo unos momentos y la examino, una chica de piel ligeramente morena, un cabello castaño y ondulado, y no era el ondulado que llevaba la plástica de su aún novia, sino uno natural, cayendo al costado de su fino rostro, contorneándolo más, unos ojos realmente grandes y de un color chocolate con un brillo especial, las pestañas con un leve enchinado, pequeña nariz, labios totalmente besables, un cuello largó, un vestido realmente lindo, dejando a vista sus largos y delgados brazos, el vestido marcaba sus perfectas curvas y acababa a unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver su parte anterior de las piernas, ya que la posterior era cubierta por una tela añadida al vestido, se perdió un poco en las que podían notar, suaves y largas piernas, terminando con unos tacones no muy altos de color dorado. Trago saliva para mojar su garganta. ¿Esa chica era la famosa "Tenten"? Si estaba en lo cierto, se había ganado la lotería, esa chica realmente era una belleza, una escultura, era totalmente hermosa. Incluso la imagino en su cama sin siquiera tener el pretexto la venganza para Sakura.

—Sasuke, vámonos de aquí— Lo trajo de nuevo en si Sakura tomándolo de la mano.

Sólo agitó su cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos y siguió a la peli rosa.

— Lo ves, ni siquiera en el mismo lugar quiere compartir conmigo— Le dijo Lee a la castaña.

—Por dios Lee, ¿Vas a prestarle atención? — Se cruzo de brazos la chica y le hizo un puchero.

—Tenten, es que ella es especial.

—Especial esta noche, es nuestro último baile de bienvenida, no dejes que lo arruine.

Le mostró una sonrisa sincera a lo que el pelinegro contesto con un abrazo, tenía razón, no dejaría que Haruno le arruinara la noche.

Todos se dedicaron a disfrutar la noche, Temari y Shikamaru bailaban de vez en cuando, pero regresaban a su lugar en menos de un minuto y el Nara pedía descansar, Hinata y Naruto se la pasaron más tiempo hablando, más bien, el hablaba, pero no parecía importarle a la chica, sino al contrario, se veía admirada por cada palabra que decía el rubio, Kiba reía, platicaba y bailaba con chicas de primer año, a lo que las pequeñas ilusas se emocionaban por ver alguien mayor interesado en ellas, Sasuke se la pasaba viendo las curvas de Tenten bailando con Lee o con otros chicos que supuso eran conocidos, pero igual el azabache tenía que soportar los gritos de Sakura llamando su atención, aunque la chica quería bailar su novio hacia intento pero sabía que no era lo suyo.

Y el momento llego, la media noche, esa hora donde anunciaban el rey y reina del baile y los inferiores les aplauden.

Subió a la tarima Ino, la chica más popular de la escuela, una rubia con un cuerpo de encanto y rostro fino, acompañada de su novio Sai, un joven apuesto y de gestos forzados.

—Buenas noches— Saludo Yamanaka llamando la atención de todos — Pues es hora de nombrar a los reyes del baile, esos que cautivaron con su peinado o con sus lujosos atuendos— Miro a su novio y el sólo sonrió como siempre.

—Tal vez los que tengan más grande su...

— ¡Sai cállate!— Lo silencio rápidamente su novia riendo nerviosamente y cubriendo su boca— Bueno empezaremos con el rey— Sonrió y abrió un sobré que acababa de llegar a sus manos, miro al alumnado— Por tercer año consecutivo, el rey del baile es... — Mostró el sobré al público — Uchiha Sasuke.

El grito por parte de todas sus admiradores no se hizo esperar, mientras el reflector alumbraba al joven encontrado sentado junto a su novia que de inmediato lo abrazo y chillo de emoción, esperando claro ser ella la reina.

Encorvo sus labios en forma de sonrisa, se puso de pie y camino al escenario aún con una sonrisa arrogante, subió los escasos escalones y se paró en medio de la tarima mientras la rubia lo felicitaba y colocaba una corona en el cráneo del chico, siendo retirada rápidamente por él.

— ¿Algunas palabras que quisieras decir?— Acercó Sai el micrófono.

—Hmp—Contesto evitando el aparato frente a él.

—Bueno, tan hablador cómo siempre — Sonrió la rubia— es hora de decir la chica que acompañara al rey.

— La reina es...— Hablo Sai mientras abría otro sobre que antes había llegado a sus manos—... ¿Amma Tenten?— Giró el sobré mostrando el nombre.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se escucho un grito que obvio era de Sakura.

Por lo mientras otra bola de amigos comenzaron a gritar realmente emocionados, felicitando y dando abrazos a la chica que inmediatamente comenzó a ahogarse con los pocos tragos de ponche que había bebido.

—Tenten... Feli-felicidades— Le sonrió la inocente Hinata.

—Muy bien pequeña flor, que bueno que los jueces se dieron cuenta que tu eres la más bella de la escuela— La abrazaba emocionado Lee.

— ¿Qué?— Seguía conmocionada la castaña.

Un abrazo efusivo de Temari hizo que reaccionara.

—Bien chica, sube ahí a patear traseros— Le bromeo.

—Que problemático.

— ¿Amma Tenten?— La volvieron a llamar.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué esperas?— La agito de los hombros la rubia.

—No... No subiré— Titubeo.

— ¿Qué? Deja de bromear Amma, sube.

—No creo...

— ¿Por?

—Piénsalo bien, no he hecho el oso en toda la noche, si paso puedo caerme, tartamudear ¡Yo que sé!

— Vas a pasar más vergüenza si no pasas.

— ¡Al ver que no pasa tomare su lugar!— Grito Sakura frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a caminar.

— ¡Alto ahí Haruno!— Le detuvo Temari— Tenten ya va.

— ¿Ah sí?— Pregunto la castaña ladeando tu rostro.

—Sí.

Sonrió la amiga mientras empujaba a la próxima reina, para que diera pasos al frente sin tener escapatoria de retrasarlos.

Trago fuerte, suspiro y cuido cada paso que daba, eran lentos pero cuidadosos, agradeció que Yamato-sensei estuviera en los escalones para ayudar a subir, suspiro y camino segura al medio del escenario.

— Felicidades — Le gruño Ino mientras de mala gana le colocaba la corona en la cabeza.

— ¿Algunas palabras?— Pregunto Sai sonriéndole y acercándole el micrófono.

— ¿Gracias? — Murmuro ella y la mayoría de alumnado exploto en carcajadas.

—Bien, ahora será el baile de los reyes— Continuo el pelinegro ya que su novia seguía conmocionada por no ser ella la ganadora.

Sasuke giró a mirarla por enésima vez en esa noche, noto como la chica tenía sus ojos grandes dirigidos a sus amigos mientras articulaba palabras sin volumen en sus labios, el azabache bufo trayendo en sí a la chica. Ella lo miro y le sonrió con toda la confianza del mundo.

Subió sus manos a la corona de ella y se la quito, para dársela junto a la de él a Kiba, que estaba en primera fila ligando con una chica de primer año.

—No me gustas esas tonterías— Susurro Sasuke para continuar. La tomo de la mano y sintió el leve temblar de la chica— Tranquila— Aconsejo para ayudarla a bajar del escenario e ir juntos al centro de la pista, en ese instante el DJ pondría una canción romántica y bailaría con ella, lo había hecho en todos los bailes de la preparatoria.

Llegaron al centro, le dio una vuelta y se inclinó, Tenten paso su empeine derecho atrás del tobillo izquierdo y bajo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. El joven tiro suavemente del brazo de la chica acomodando su brazo al rededor de la pequeña cintura de la castaña, ella poso su mano en el hombro del joven y se tomaron de la mano para empezar a moverse al compas que la canción indicada.

—Es algo difícil— Se escudó Tenten.

—Es fácil— Le contesto sin mirarla.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, siempre has estado aquí.

—Hpm, tampoco lo haces mal.

—Lo aprendí en una película— Miro que el azabache levanto una ceja y continuo— Una chica que es separada de su amado, cuando la mujer está a punto de casarse hacen un baile y llega un príncipe misterioso, la chica baila pero nota que se acopla perfectamente al anónimo, y descubre que es su amor del cual separaron de jóvenes.

—Se predice.

—No en su época.

— ¿Y ensayaste el baile?

—Algo así.

— También eres capitana del equipo de basquetbol.

—Voleibol.

—Voleibol— Apretó los dientes por su error.

—Tu el de fútbol ¿no?

—Así es, llegamos a las finales.

— ¿Bromeas? que genial, nuestro equipo igual.

—Entonces ¿igual viajarán?

—Sí, a finales de octubre.

—Así es.

La música acabo y todos aplaudieron, la bulla se hizo presente, sólo rodó un poco sus ojos y miro como era carcomido por los ojos esmeralda de su novia, por estar muy cerca de Tenten o por hablar más con ella que acababa de conocer que con su propia novia.

Venganza.

Suspiro.

Lo lamento.

Apretó más su brazo jalando más hacia él, el cuerpo femenino.

Volvió a suspirar.

Su otra mano subió hasta sus hebras castañas para tener más control de ella.

La miro a los ojos.

Volvió a suspirar.

Le hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias.

Acorto el espacio.

La beso.

Se hizo un silencio tremendo en el recinto, nadie hablaba, sólo veían la escena que Uchiha estaba ofreciendo.

Sakura tenía la boca hasta abajo de tan abierta que estaba.

Temari esbozo una sonrisa.

Todos, todos tenían una expresión realmente distinta, pero similar en la impresión.

Lo único que de lograba escuchar eran las quejas ahogadas de Tenten, que puso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke e intentaba empujarlo, ¿Que todos eran más fuertes que ella?

Cuando Sasuke se sacio de sus labios se separó haciendo una sonrisa ladeada, en ese momento la chica se abalanzaría a sus brazos y volvería a besarlo, o eso es lo que pensó.

Pero.

Una mano se impactó contra la mejilla del azabache haciendo que girara la cabeza. No lo podía creer, Tenten lo había bofeteado.

— ¡No te me acerques más Uchiha!— Grito con un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago para salir corriendo del lugar.

Todos volvieron al silencio, Sasuke bajo la cabeza y trago saliva.

— Tiene su carácter— Soltó una risa Kiba.

— ¿¡Sasuke que fue eso!?— Pregunto Sakura acercándose a estancadas.

—Hmp.

— ¡Respóndeme!

Una chica acababa de batearlo, se enojó, enfureció, el único blanco donde podía descargar su ira sin sentir culpa sería esa chica peli rosa que se acercaba y lo sujetaba del brazo agitándolo.

— ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a ver cómo te besabas con Rock Lee y no hacer nada?, no soy idiota Sakura, no soy igual que tu.

La peli rosa abrió sus orbes y cubrió su impresión de la boca con sus manos. No, no podía ser, ella se había percatado de no ser vista por nadie.

—Tu... No...— Tartamudeaba la chica con los ojos llorosos.

—Te dije que esta noche sería inolvidable, espero haber cumplido— La miro y sonrió de lado— Terminamos.

Y así como menciono la última palabra, comenzó a avanzar a la salida.

— ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! ¡Ven aquí Sasuke!— Le gritaba enfadada.

El no se detuvo sólo levanto tu mano en forma de despedida aún dado la espalda y salió en medio del silencio de todos.

Sus pies comenzaron a caminar a la entrada, justo alado de la fuente. Miro la construcción de adorno y noto a la chica sentada al filo de la fuente.

— Si te quedas ahí te enfermarás— Le hablo acercándose a ella.

Tenten escucho eso y sintió su piel erizar, no, nadie podía encontrarla en esa situación, en el mismo lugar y con la misma frase, era como si su historia se estuviera repitiendo.

— Te dije que te alejarás— Fríamente ordeno.

— Te llevo a tu casa— Le mostró las llaves frente a su rostro.

— Iré caminando— Se levantó y emprendió el viaje.

—Tengo auto— Le hizo saber pero no parecía impresionar a la castaña — Igual un departamento donde vivo sólo — La chica entendió la insinuación y lo miro con desprecio para volver a caminar — Bueno creo que me gustaría caminar— Intento sonreír pero no pareció importante a ella— ¿Podías bajar el paso?— Pregunto emparejándose a ella— Oye— Se detuvo unos instantes— Lo lamento, sólo, fue un impulso, no me contuve— Pareció no importarle a la chica aunque fuera la primera disculpa que salía de los labios de Sasuke— Tenten... —La tomo del brazo.

—Suéltame— Se zafó de su agarre — Si quieres acompañarme a mi casa, tendrás que tener una distancia.

El chico bufo, no le agrado, pero tenía que seguir esa regla si quería acompañarla a su casa y a lo mejor ganar su número telefónico.

.

.

.

.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_Hola lectores._

_¿Qué creen? Tuve unos tiempitos de 15 minutos y los utilizaba para escribir un ratito y así acabar antes el capitulo. Me esforcé mucho, espero que les guste._

_Y no me odien xD_

_Estoy en cierre de periodo por lo que tengo millones de exámenes, tal vez no actualice pronto, pero ya saben que no aguanto más de dos semanas._

_¿Cómo van con mi regalo? *Pedinche*_

_JAJAJAJAJA_

_Bueno un saludo fuerte y preguntas..._

_¿Por qué lo hizo Sasuke?_

_¿Notaron que lo primero era un sueño/ recuerdo de Tenten?_

_¿Creen que se repita la historia?_

_¿Dónde carajos esta Neji?_

_Sería todo, por fas contesten, para que me ayuden a continuar la historia a su agrado, así como si les agradaría una escena, un cambio, algo entre personajes ya sea desde humor hasta un acido lemmon xD pónganlo en los comentarios para satisfacerlos xD._

_Saludos._

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Recuerdos de un campeonato

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

_Un poco Occ, en los personajes._

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**Recuerdos de un campeonato. **_

_**Flash Back narrado por Tenten.**_

Llegue a mi salón después de la Odisea que tuve que cruzar, dos cuadras caminando, cruzar el patio, subir dos pisos y un pasillo, ahora si a eso le sumó los señalamientos, risas y burlas de ser yo la chica del gran problema en el baile, se convertía en una Odisea entera describiendo lo que Penélope hizo al esperar a Odiseo, y ni se acercaba.

Entre suspirando, y me acerque a mi banca, aventé mi mochila al suelo y deje con delicadeza una bolsa sobre mi mesa, gire mi rostro para ver a mis amigas platicando y sonriéndome.

—Buenos días— Intente sonreír.

—Buenos días, Tenten— Saludo Hinata jugando con la punta de sus dedos índices.

— ¿Qué tal?—Pregunto Temari.

— Hinata, necesito que me digas en que salón y que clase le toca a tu primo— Agache la cabeza y moví rápido mi pie izquierdo.

— Otra admiradora a la lista de fans Hyuga— Sonrió la rubia.

—Nada de eso— la mire desafiante y volví mis ojos a la otra chica.

—Le toca... La clase de his-historia... Con Kurenai-Sensei— Me informo corroborando con su celular.

— Asuma no ha llegado, es obvio que Kurenai tampoco— Suspire y tome con el mismo cuidado la bolsa que reposaba en mi mesa — Regreso.

Y sin mirar a las chicas me aleje del salón con suerte de que las clases habían comenzado, y eran escasos alumnos que rondaban en el pasillo, listos para señalarme.

Ahora el camino era más corto sólo subir unas escaleras y recorrer un pasillo para llegar al salón de historia de último grado. Al llegar al dichoso pasillo comencé a caminar respirando hondo, y cómo lo había pensado, Kurenai aún no llegaba, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban afuera del salón platicando, mientras otros bajaban a la cafetería. Me recargue en el marco de la puerta siendo reconocida por algunos alumnos, algo que ya era de costumbre después de los bailes. Mi vista recorrió con cuidado el salón haya que se detuvo en un punto, el punto que buscaba: Hyuga. Estaba recargado en una mesa a espaldas de su asiento explicando un apunte al que reconocí como el hermano de Temari, con un cuaderno y un lápiz.

A pasos seguros me acerque hasta donde estaba, observe su faceta sería, los ojos ligeramente cerrados y apretando sus labios por la concentración, su mano no dejaba de jugar con el lápiz, deduje que era por la ansiedad de no estar fumando. Ese hombre realmente era apuesto.

—Hyuga— Me atreví a llamarlo, él sólo giró sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos sin mover la posición de su rostro, dejo de mover el lápiz cayendo así al suelo y la presión en sus labios ya no existía— Sólo vine a entregarte esto— Le estiré la bolsa a lo que él lo pensó unos segundos sin dejarme de verme a los ojos, suspiro y resignado la tomo —Bueno es todo...

—Vaya Neji, ¿Otra admiradora?— Pregunto Kankuro interrumpiéndome— Es bonita— Me miro a los ojos— No tanto cómo otras pero ella, tiene algo especial... Si no la quieres preséntamela — Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Mi mirada cambió, fue fría y mi expresión de asco se hizo presente, el era muy distinto a Neji, incluso a su propia hermana.

—Hpm— Fue la única contestación del ojiperla para poner su espalda recta y mostrarse indiferente ante la conversación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste cómo se llama?— Le cuestiono el hermano de mi amiga haciendo una expresión de sorpresa — ¡Por Dios Neji! ¡Una belleza así no se olvida!

Suspire enfada, ya era mucho lo que estaba pasando, acabaría por ponerle tremendo golpe a ese tipo si no me largaba de ahí.

—Cómo intente decir— Intervine llamando la atención de ambos— Era todo, gracias por prestármelo— Intente ser lo más cortes posible, gire sobre mis talones y a estancadas salí de ahí con unos ojos comiéndome la espalda, lo sentía.

Y así paso un buen rato.

Las clases siguieron normal, Hinata y Temari me hacían la plática como siempre, a ratos venían Shikamaru o Lee para platicar con nosotras y regresar a sus salones.

Las clases terminaron, sólo me faltaba mi entrenamiento de Voleibol y listo.

Colgué la mochila a mis hombros y esperaba a que mis amigas terminaran de guardar sus cuadernos.

— ¿Ya vieron?— Pregunto nerviosa y agitada una chica de mi clase— ¡Afuera esta Neji Hyuga!— Grito.

La mayoría de chicas que seguían en el salón gritaron emocionadas y comenzaron a acomodar su cabello, ¿Qué efecto causaba? Sólo era un buen apellido y unos lindos ojos, nada de otro mundo, para enamorar a una dama se necesita más, mucho más.

Aunque tengo que aceptar, al escuchar su nombre mi columna sonrió un recorrer en su interior y un escalofrío me recorrió por completo.

Trague hondo y dirigí mis ojos para mis amigas, no parecieron notar la incomodidad que el Hyuga me causaba.

—Vámonos— Hablo Temari dirigiéndonos una sonrisa.

Le hicimos caso y salimos del salón, y sí, hay estaba, recargado en un pilar de pasillo, ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y los ojos cerrados.

Trague fuerte y odie ser amiga de Hinata, pues los pasos de la heredera se dirigían a su primo.

—Ne-Neji— Lo llamo ella haciendo que aludido abriera los ojos— ¿Pasa algo?

Claro, lo preguntaba porque él nunca la esperaba después de clases, ni mucho menos fuera de su salón.

—Bueno, es hora de irme— Sonreí burlona.

—Nos vemos— Se despidió Temari mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

—Bu-buen día Tenten— Se despidió Hinata.

Y sin esperar la despedida de un tercero comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

No había sido un buen día, más que nada, un día cansado, pero ya no importaba, sólo una hora en mi entrenamiento y como nueva.

Cuando sientes que te siguen, que te espían, que pisan tus mismos pasos, así sentí en ese momento, sólo que no se escuchaba ningún paso o movimiento de otro ser, relaje mi oído y nada, poco a poco gire un mi vista, y sí, ahí estaba el, estaba siguiéndome. Me pare en seco y lo encare.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me seguirás hasta el gimnasio?— Cruce mis brazos para ser más imponente, pero él se paso de largo ignorando mis preguntas — ¿Acaso escuchaste? — Lo alcance.

—Que vaya al mismo sitio que tú no significa que te siga— Contesto fríamente sin quitar la vista de su camino.

— ¿Al gimnasio? Lo dudo, nunca te he visto entrenando— Nuestros pasos se unieron y caminábamos al mismo tiempo.

— No entreno ahí.

— ¿Entones? No entiendo.

— En la alberca.

— ¿Eres del equipo de natación?

—El capitán del equipo de natación.

Mis orbes se abrieron de par en par, estaba segura de algunas cosas, el equipo de natación es el más exigente de la preparatoria, aparte de ser un excelente nadador, tu reputación tiene que ser de las mejores y calificaciones impecables.

— Hpm— Me cruce de brazos y reí en forma de burla— Hay mejores capitanes.

—Déjame adivinar...eres capitana de algún equipo.

—Pero por supuesto.

— Basquetbol— Me reto con los ojos.

—Voleibol— Corregí.

—Voleibol— Apretó la mandíbula por su error.

—Así es, llegamos a las finales— Le informe orgullosa.

—Nosotros igual.

— ¿Viajarán?

— A finales del mes entrante.

— Pues veremos qué equipo es mejor — Lo mire unos segundos.

—Bien, aquí nos separamos— Me saco de mis pensamientos frente al gimnasio— Hasta luego.

—Adiós Hyuga.

—Por cierto— Emprendió el paso— Me llamo Neji.

Y sin opción a una respuesta volvió a caminar hasta perderse en los alumnos que se encontraban ahí.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron.

Llegando a ser semanas.

Llegando a ser casi un par de meses.

He hablado más con Neji y se puede considerar un "amigo" si eso cabe en el contexto de nuestra rutina: Salir de clases y encontrarlo afuera de mi salón, caminar juntos al gimnasio, y esperar a que el otro termine de entrenar para regresar a casa juntos.

A veces lo veo sonreír levemente, incluso bromear un poco, hablar más e incrementar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Cuando lo veo sonrió sin pensarlo, no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo, apenas llevo dos meses de conocerlo, no es para que despierte en mi algo que nunca nadie había logrado, pero, si no me importa ¿Por qué estoy esperando que den los últimos cinco minutos de la clase para verlo?

Muevo mi lápiz con destreza sobre mis dedos, la punta de mi pie se levanta y se deja caer con rapidez.

Y por fin la eternidad término.

—Eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos la siguiente semana— Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro de biología.

Como sí mi vida dependiera de lo rápido, colgué mi mochila a los hombros y mis pues comenzaron a caminar de prisa a la salida cuando alguien me sujeto del bazo impidiendo mi huida.

—Un momento Amma, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ¿No será por el chico que espera afuera? Un tal... Neji— Cuestiono o afirmo Temari.

— ¿Qué? Imaginas cosas.

—Tenten, te conozco y sé que algo tienes.

— ¿Yo?

—Tenten, ¿Que ha pa-pasado entre... Ustedes?— Me pregunto Hinata jugando con la punta de sus dedos.

—Que hable con el no significa que exista algo.

—Parece lo contrario— Dedujo la rubia — Pasas mucho tiempo con él, y bueno, el chico no es feo, así que dime ¿Te gusta?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Le pregunte dando unos pasos para atrás y es que esa pregunta no me la esperaba, pues no tenía una respuesta.

—El nunca se ha-había interesado en... Alguien, se me hace extraño que pase mu-mucho tiempo con-contigo— Finalizo mi amiga.

Suspire y las vi.

—No lo sé, pero...

En ese momento alguien se postro en el marco de la puerta recargando su peso en este con las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras me miraba y sonreía ladeadamente. Sentí mis rodillas temblar. Tal vez, tal vez sí me...

— ¿Nos vamos?— Pregunto sin antes hacer una reverencia de saludo a mis amigas.

—Claro— Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y mire a las chicas— Dejaremos la plática para después.

—Vale Amma, suerte en la competencia del fin.

—Mu-mucho éxito— Deseo la pelo azul.

—Gracias, nos vemos— Y así avance para emparejare a Neji y comenzar a caminar al gimnasio.

Al estar junto a él comencé a sentir mi corazón latir y un suspiro salió entre mis labios.

— ¿Nerviosa? — Me pregunto.

—Un poco.

—Espero que sea por la competencia de mañana.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué esperabas? — Torcí la boca.

—Tranquila.

—Y tu… ¿Estas nervioso?

—Un poco, pero creo que no tiene que ver con la competencia.

—Explícate Hyuga.

— ¿En qué horario competirás? — Salió de mi orden con una pregunta.

—Sábado a las 5:00 pm — Sonreí entusiasmada— Te espero en la primera fila genio— Levante mi codo y lo golpee levemente.

Suspiro pesadamente.

—Lo lamento, mi competencia es a las 4:30, imposible llegar.

—Ah…— Sentí una tristeza que ignore de inmediato y le volví a sonreír— Era broma, no es como si de verdad fuera genial que estuvieras ahí apoyando, no nada de eso.

—Hmp— Resumió su respuesta para separarse de mí en la entrada del gimnasio.

Inhale todo el aire posible y entre este.

Definitivamente hoy no entrenaríamos, solo era cuestión de plantear estrategias para el juego y algunas opiniones y comentarios del equipo, igual les entregaría la llave del hotel en la que nos hospedaríamos, la ciudad quedaba a medio día de Konoha, por lo que no era una buena opción llegar por separados, partiríamos en camión a las seis de la mañana, yo tendría que estar desde las cinco por ser capitana, llegaríamos al hotel a las doce, descansaríamos un rato y las finales comenzaran a las tres de la tarde. Era un largo viaje.

Luego de acotejar listas, recamaras y llaves, estire mi espalda y di una vuelta al centro del gimnasio, quería motivarme para traer de regreso el trofeo.

Salí del aula de deportes y camine hacia el domo trasero de este, la alberca. Al entrar el bochorno en mi cuerpo se hizo presente y el aire se ausento, camine algunos pasos y sí, ahí estaba, sentado en una silla, apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa y con la misma mano sujetaba una hoja, con la mano contraria masajeaba su sien, mordía el lápiz por la ansiedad, y algunos mechones de cabello estorbaban su visión, pues a ratos sacudía su cabeza para apartarlos.

— ¿Necesita ayuda joven? —Pregunte acercándome a él.

Salto rápidamente, y dejo caer la hoja al suelo y el lápiz al escritorio.

—Tenten— Mascullo y gruño— No me asustes de esa manera.

—Fue una broma— Camine y me senté junto a él— ¿Te falta mucho?

—Tengo que pasar la lista en limpio.

—Yo la entregue así— Levante mis hombros para restarle importancia.

—Habla de la presentación de cada uno.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

—Nada— Suspiro y rodó los ojos— Mejor ayúdame ¿Quieres?

—Ahora si quieres mi ayuda— Me cruce de brazos y le saque la lengua.

—Si me ayudas prometo comprarte un helado.

— ¿Hablas enserio?— Sonreí y abrace su cuello para luego soltarlo— Yo te dicto los nombres.

Sólo asintió y poco a poco la lista se iba llenando.

Luego de un rato la lista quedo perfecta, le sonreí y empezamos a caminar a la salida, antes fuimos a entregar la lista a dirección y juntos caminamos a la heladería cerca de la escuela.

Pedimos los helados y nos encaminamos a nuestras casas, cabe resaltar que aunque fuéramos a la misma escuela, la diferencia de estatus está muy distinta. El era de la familia Hyuga, peor, sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga el dueño de casi toda la ciudad, empresas de administración, contaduría y no sé qué cosas matemáticas más los resguardaban, totalmente una familia con una fortuna incontable, miles de sirvientes, servicios inimaginables con una mansión que abarcaba una casi una cuadra. Y yo, bueno, vivo en una casa pequeña cerca de la preparatoria, mi padre es profesor de una Universidad y mi madre es maestra de jardín de niños, no tengo grandes privilegios y mucho menos sirvientes y mansiones.

Pero eso no parecía importarle a Neji para hablarme, un par de veces había ido a dejarme a mi casa, la conocía por fuera y parecía bastarle.

—Llegamos—Escuche pronunciar después de una carcajada que yo había producido tiempo antes.

—Es verdad— Sonreí— ¿Gustas pasar?

—Gracias pero, tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana, además madrugaremos.

—Ah... Claro— Bostece de sólo recordarlo— ¿Qué flojera no?

—Hmp, ¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana?

—Sería genial.

— A las 4:15 estaré aquí.

— ¿4:30? ¿Estás bromeando?

—Tenemos que estar ahí a las 5.

—Ah...—Suspire y me encogí entre hombros— Entonces a las 4:30.

—Nos vemos.

Se acercó a mí y revolvió mi cabello.

.

.

.

Me encontraba frente al tocador de mi cuarto de hotel, eran las 4:15 de la tarde, en quince minutos tendría que bajar para encontrarme con todos los del equipo e irnos al deportivo que quedaba unos diez minutos del hotel.

Realizaba el último chonguito del par que se encontraban como peinado en mi cabeza.

Neji se ha de encontrar calentando, su competencia inicia en quince minutos y es imposible ir a verlo.

En esa misma madrugada llego a la hora indicada con un chofer, nos dirigimos a la escuela y empezamos a arreglar últimos detalles, antes de iniciar el viaje fue a mí y me ofreció un café, luego cada quien subió a su autobús y no lo he visto en todo el día.

Es imposible alcanzar a verlo, me hubiera gustado estar presente, o al menos que él estuviera presente en mi competencia, no sabía porque, pero su presencia me traía ¿suerte?

Acabe mi peinado y me mire al espejo, una playera pegada color blanco con el número diez en la espalda en azul fuerte, un pans del mismo tono del número y unos tenis blancos, y pues no podían faltar mis característicos chonguitos cómo peinado.

Tome la maleta que estaba en el suelo que contenía mi short de maya, dos pares de calcetas, gafete, llaves, celular, audífonos, toalla y unos dulces.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con el equipo para caminar y llegar al deportivo.

Llegamos antes de lo esperado, eran la 4:38, entramos a los vestidores y nos comenzamos a cambiar.

—Bien chicas, hemos entrenado muy duro para estas competencias, no podemos perder, yo estoy muy orgullosa de cada una de ustedes y el gran equipo que hemos hecho con los chicos, gracias por todo — Suspire y les sonreí— Hemos llegado muy lejos, y llegaremos mucho más.

Aplausos y abrazos se hicieron presentes entre nosotras para tomar nuestras cosas y salir al campo a calentar.

En menos de cinco minutos entraron por la puerta nuestras rivales, un equipo mucho más fornido que nosotros y más altas, mire las caras de mis compañeras.

—Tranquilas— Les sonreí— En estrategia y compañerismo nadie nos gana.

Asintieron y el juego comenzó.

Mis ojos comenzaron a mirar esa primera fila y ni una señal de Hyuga, que va, el no vendrá.

Pasaron los primeros diez minutos, el marcados favorecía a los contrarios, superiores por 3 puntos.

Hubo cambios.

Otros cinco y el marcador empatado.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y ganábamos por la diferencia de un punto.

Seguimos esforzándonos.

Pero en menos de diez minutos dieron la vuelta al marcador ganando por cinco puntos.

Y qué decir de los demás minutos.

Fueron iguales o peor, lográbamos tener puntos pero no tanto para empatarlas, la diferencia siempre era de cinco.

Maldición.

Pedimos un tiempo y nos reunimos en nuestra esquina.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto una chica.

—No está funcionando, el juego termina en cinco minutos y la diferencia es de cinco — Informe entrecortada la voz por el cansancio.

—Opino que...

En ese momento las voces su pusieron en modo MUTÉ, las porras se acabaron y ahora sí sentí que dé me acababa el aire.

En la entrada, venía agitado un chico, que rápidamente ingreso al lugar y busco esa fila, la primera fila, traía seis medallas colgando en su cuello y su peinado era distinto, tenía una coleta entera. No podía creerlo, Neji estaba ahí, Neji estaba en primera fila.

Suspire aliviada, mi suerte había llegado.

Un silbato indico el retorno del juego y nos acomodamos en nuestras posiciones.

Y el último tiempo arranco.

Cómo lo había predicho, mi suerte llego.

Los siguientes minutos se convirtieron el auge del equipo, punto tras punto.

Empate.

Otro punto a nuestro favor.

Uno más.

Y los demás llovieron.

El silbato final se hizo sonar mecánicamente gire mi cara al marcador y grite emocionada.

¡Habíamos ganado por diferencia de 6 puntos!

Sonreía ampliamente y mis compañeros me abrazaron para hacer la típica cargada.

De nuevo gire mi vista a la primera fila, y ahí estaba, mirándome y sonriendo.

En ese instante colgaron a mi cuello la medalla y me dieron el trofeo.

Esto no podía mejorar.

O tal vez sí.

Neji se levantó de su lugar y lentamente camino hacia mí.

Apreté mis piernas y mordí labio inferior, eso me estaba haciendo sentir bien.

—Felicidades— Pronuncio cerca de mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunte con el brillo en mis ojos.

—Si quiere me voy— Hizo una señal a la entrada y retrocedió un paso.

—No— Lo tomé rápidamente del brazo— Quise decir, ¿No estarías en tu competencia?

—Soy rápido.

—Seis medallas eh— Señale los colgantes de su cuello— Muchas felicidades, yo apenas tengo una.

—Hmp— Tomo tres y se las retiro para empezar a posarlas en mi cuello— Sólo son por las categorías en las que me inscribir, tres son tuyas. Ahora tienes más que yo.

—Un momento, pero son tus medallas— Tome sus manos impidiendo alejarse de los listones.

—Te las quiero regalar— Suspiro.

— ¿Quieres la mía?— señale la medalla con el símbolo de una red.

—Así está bien— Acaricio mi fleco.

—Vaya, tu sudadera es la del equipo deportivo de Konoha, que linda— Sonreí. No dijo nada, sólo bajo el cierre, las mangas por sus fuertes brazos y me la coloco en los hombros— No, espera, ¿También la sudadera?

— Te invito a cenar.

— Neji, espera, no puedo aceptar regalos así de importantes sólo porque si.

— Vámonos — Emprendió el paso.

— Neji...— Me empareje a él y lentamente tome su mano— Gracias.

Sólo sonrió ladeadamente y apretó mi mano en señal de un "de nada", tomados de las manos seguimos caminando.

.

.

.

.

.

X

No, no estaba muerta. No, no estaba de parranda.

Sí, sí estaba en final de periodo.

¿Pero que creen? Acabe UuU muchas gracias por esperar.

Un saludo enorme a todos los que han dejado un comentario y una felicitación por mi cumpleaños, saben que son muy importantes para mí, de verdad UuU.

Bueno, este capítulo más que nada fue un Flash Back del principio de la historia con Tenten y Neji, por lo que el narrador es en primera persona siendo la linda castaña. Necesitaba dar algunos datos para que comprendieran cosas de capítulos pasados y de los que vienen.

El siguiente capítulo ya será la continuación de lo que pasa en la vida "actual" de nuestros personajes, con Sasuke y así.

Bueno... Preguntas UuU

¿Qué paso con Neji y Tenten?

¿Neji ya se habrá enamorado de Tenten?

¿Me extrañaron?

¿Quieren saber que paso con Neji?

Bueno sería todo, es muy importante la última pregunta, porque sí, tengo pensado ya poner que paso con Neji en el siguiente capítulo, pero para eso necesito su autorización xD

Jajaja, bueno un saludo grande y perdón si encontraron errores de ortografías, pero de nuevo ando en el iPod escribiendo :(

Espero actualizar más seguido, lo prometo, casi 3 semanas sin actualizar es un martirio :(

Nos leemos.

Gracias.


	5. Recuerdos

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

_Un poco Occ, en los personajes._

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Recuerdos.**_

Llego a su salón un poco más calmada de cómo habían sido las veces anteriores, no la señalaban, y no se reían o se burlaban en su cara, solo la miraban, las chicas se la comían con los ojos, pero hasta ahí, nada fuero de lo normal. De hecho, ya estaban acostumbrada a esas miradas, se había hecho usuario de ellas por unas semanas cuando empezó su primer noviazgo, y no sabía si era suerte o destino ¿Por qué tenía que tener un show con los más populares de su escuela?

Llego a su salón y miro a sus dos amigas platicar, se acerco y las saludo para sentarse junto a ellas.

—Bien Tenten, creo que me tienes que explicar cuál es tu estrategia — Sonrío Temari.

— ¿Perdón? —La miro con ojos retadores.

—No te hagas, el tener algo que ver con los más populares de la escuela en cada baile no es un tiro de suerte.

—Lo del viernes no fue nada— Se cruzo de brazos.

—Pe-pero… se besaron— Hablo Hinata.

—No, claro que no, el me beso, yo no lo bese— Recalco la castaña.

—Y bien… ¿Qué paso después? — Pregunto la rubia.

—Nada, me fui a mi casa y supongo que el iba a tras de mí.

— ¿Supones?

—No íbamos platicando, ¡Iba enojada!

—Tenten, termino con Sakura, termino con ella después de besarte — Arqueo una ceja— Tal vez le gustaste de más.

—No me importa—Suspiro— Es un patán.

—Lo… lo mis-miso decías de… Ne…

—Es distinto—Tenten corto de pronto a la ojiperla — Neji no tenía novia— Se abrazo a sí misma —… Neji no me beso en el primer contacto que tuvimos, Neji espero el momento perfecto para hacerlo, y después de eso me pidió ser su novia.

—Tenten— Suspiro Temari colocando una mano en su hombro—No todo tiene que ser igual a cómo estas acostumbrada.

— ¡Lo sé! — Grito— Pero parece como si Sasuke supiera mi historia de pies a cabeza con él, ocupa los mismo diálogos, en el mismo momento, son… casi iguales…

— ¿Casi? —Pregunto la Hyuga.

—El Uchiha no le llega ni a los talones—Murmuro.

Nadie se dio cuenta de su último dialogo, pues entro por la puerta Yamato, haciendo alborotos por parte de toso, jalando sillas y sonriendo a sus amigos, para prestar atención a la clase de literatura.

Mientras tanto.

En ese mismo pasillo pero al final, se encontraba un grupo del mismo grado.

— ¡De verdad que de lo merece!— Gritaba un rubio— ¡Cuando lo vea, sí que lo voy a matar! Mira que hacernos despertar temprano el lunes y yo llegar.

—Ese Kakashi es un descuidado— Se cruzo de brazos un castaño.

El tercer miembro de ese grupo de amigos no hizo nada, sólo suspiro fuertemente llamando la atención de los gritones.

—Vaya Sasuke, parece que igual a ti te enoja que el maestro no venga— Aseguro Naruto.

—Pero claro que sí.

—Puede ser eso, o...— Sonrió de oreja a oreja Kiba— Un suspiro de amor.

—Tonterías.

— ¿Suspiro de amor?— Cuestiono Uzumaki.

—No me digas que no notaste lo del viernes, el beso entre nuestro amigo y la castaña— Codeo al azabache— Vaya amigo, que envidia.

—Pero Tenten se marchó de ahí furiosa.

—Pero Sasuke fue tras ella, ¿No es así?

—No les interesa— Bufo el Uchiha.

—Vamos, Sasuke no seas frío con nosotros— Sonrió el ojiazul— ¿Qué sentiste al besarla?

—Hmp.

—Amigo, es una chica, no es algo del otro mundo.

—Lo que pasa es que está dolido porque lo rechazo— Reitero Kiba— Ya ves cómo es nuestro amigo de orgulloso, que de seguro ya está planeando que hacer en venganza.

A la respuesta el aludido esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Sasuke olvida las venganzas, un día de estos no saldrás librado de una.

—Yo no juego a empatar, mucho menos a perder— Se levantó de su asiento— Verán que en menos de lo que esperan la chica estará a mis pies.

—Y... ¿Después?— Pregunto el castaño.

—La chica no es relevante para mí, me da igual votarla— Se giró al más inocente del trío que tenía una mirada de miedo— ¿En qué salón le toca a Hinata clase?

— Cuatro hacia la derecha — Contesto con miedo.

—Regreso— Murmuro para emprender su salida.

Antes de salir giró su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos jade perforando su pupila, suspiro y ahora sí salió por completo del salón.

Llego al salón donde Naruto le había indicado y asomo sus orbes en las pequeñas ventanas que poseían cada puerta, al frente del salón se encontraba el profesor Yamato hablando, recorrió con sus ojos a los alumnos adormilados por tanta plática, y dio en el punto donde quería, unas hebras castañas onduladas, conservadas en una coleta alta, se le quedo mirando por unos instantes.

La chica tenía el libro de la materia sobre su mesa, pero sus orbes chocolates no se especializaban en poner atención a estos escritos, sino a un libro que tenía sobre las piernas que se veía más interesante de lo que relataba el maestro, aunque fuera un libro grueso la mujer estaba entrada en la historia por algunas expresiones que llegaba a hacer, como sonrisas y una cara de sorpresa.

¿Qué había en especial en esa chica? Ella no se maquillaba cómo lo hacia el resto de las alumnas a escondidas de ser descubiertas y suspendidas por romper una regla, tampoco subía la bastilla de su falta, ni usaba suéteres ajustados, no, ella era distinta, no le importaba el uniforme, su rostro siempre al natural y su cabello no salía de esa coleta alta, dos trenzas despeinadas o dos chongos por arriba. Tal vez era eso, lo sencilla que era y lo simple de su sonrisa.

Entro de nuevo en sí, cuando el profesor cerró su libro y se dirigió a la salida. Sasuke se hizo a un lado esperando que el maestro saliera, cuando paso, suspiro hondo y se asomó al salón, tenía cinco minutos y tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo.

Entro e inmediatamente suspiros y saludos por alumnas que se encontraban ahí se hicieron presentes, claro fueron ignoradas. Su meta era esa chica, la que ya había guardado el libro de la clase y lo único que había en la mesa era el libro que antes estaba leyendo.

Llego hasta donde estaba, tomo la silla de enfrente y se sentó a orfandad en ella para darle la cara a la chica y apoyar ambos codos junto al libro.

— ¿Hm?— Se pregunto Tenten subiendo la vista topando esos ojos negros— Uchiha— gruño.

—Un buenos días no estaría mal— Sonrió.

—Mira que a ti no te deseo nada de bueno— Torció la boca— Dime qué quieres.

—Perdón.

— ¿Perdón? — Susurro.

— Por mi comportamiento indebido del viernes.

—Ya te habías disculpado.

—Pero no me diste tu perdón.

—Te perdono, ahora vete de aquí, no me gusta que me vean contigo.

— ¿Algún novio que te cele?

— Claro que no, lo digo porque no me gusta tratar con gente desagradable— Inflo los cachetes.

—Vale— Se puso de pie y la miro— ¿Vamos por un helado saliendo de clases?

—Tengo entrenamiento.

—Yo igual, podemos ir saliendo.

—Sólo si tú pagas— Le sonrió por primera vez la chica haciendo que un manojo de sensaciones naciera en el joven.

—...S-Sí— Tartamudeo— Te veré en la tarde— Y con esa misma salió del salón.

Y de nuevo las miradas empezaron a exterminar a la castaña, que se encogió de hombros y se sumergió en su silla cubriendo con el libro su rostro.

Llego la hora del encuentro.

Tenten se encontraba rehaciendo su coleta alta. Tomo sus cosas y salió de los vestidores. Camino a la salida y ahí se encontraba Sasuke, recargado en un árbol esperando su salida.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?— Pregunto la castaña emprendiendo el paso.

—No tiene mucho que llegue— Se emparejo a ella y comenzaron a caminar— ¿Qué... Que tal tu día?— Murmuro sin creerse lo que acaba de preguntar.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— Confundida lo miro.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— Repitió más fuerte apretando sus puños.

—Pues si quitamos que un chico molesto me fuera a ver a mi salón para después incitarme un helado, se puede llamar bueno— Volvió a sonreír a lo que el Uchiha gruño.

— ¿Con qué molesto eh? ... Yo creo que te gusta.

— ¡Qué va! Gustarme un tipo así, no bromees.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Cómo debe ser un chico para que te gusté?

Suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que con un buen apellido y lindos ojos no bastan, el tiene que ser espontáneo, divertido, honesto, educado, respetuoso, tranquilo, sereno, tal vez un poco callado... No sé, es una idea.

— Y... ¿Hay alguien?— Pregunto tragando hondo mientras pedían los helados y el pagaba.

—No se— Tomo el helado y partieron rumbo a su casa.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Yo creo que me gusta alguien, pero no es posible estar juntos— Sasuke sólo levanto una ceja confundido— Un ex novio — Suspiro y volvió a sonreír— Cosas mías, olvídalo.

— No, continúa— Insistió— Acaso es... ¿Hyuga?

Y de nuevo la palabra Tabú llego, Tenten comenzó a temblar y a sentir un nudo en su garganta.

— Es lo más cercano que existe, pero cómo ya te había dicho, no es posible estar juntos.

La miro encoger los hombros y bajar la voz, simplemente se sintió indiferente a esa situación, pero si quería llegar a ser algo importante en su vida, tenía que conocerla a fondo.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto fríamente dándole una mordida a su paleta helada.

—Así lo quiso él.

— Tonterías, si yo fuera él nunca te hubiera dejado.

—Bueno ya hablamos mucho de mí— Intento sonreír y movió su mano como si esfumara pensamientos frente a ella — Cuéntame de ti.

—Veamos, mi padre es jefe de la policía de Konoha, mi madre se queda en casa y ama la jardinería, tengo un hermano mayor por tres años, está estudiando en...— Se detuvo y la miro.

—Sí, en la misma— Afirmo Tenten.

—Bueno, está estudiando administración de empresas y relaciones internacionales, antes de que se fuera a estudiar vivía con él en un departamento junto a la casa de mis padres, cuando él se fue, el departamento paso a ser sólo mío, así como el auto que teníamos, es todo— Creyó finalizar.

— ¿Y tú?— Pregunto la chica — No me contaste tus planes de futuro— Rio.

— Cómo cada joven a mi edad piensa vivir del fútbol, soy un dios en ese deporte, no me sorprendería jugar en los equipos grandes cómo el Barcelona o el Real Madrid, pero— Sonrió — Es sólo un sueño, sino se logrará cumplir, estudiaría una carrera fácil, administración, contaduría, derecho, medicina... Algo por el estilo.

— ¿Carrera fácil? — Pregunto con cara asustada la castaña.

—Así es, después me casaría con alguien digna de mí y tendría una hija.

— Con que quieres una niña.

— He leído que suelen ser más inteligentes que los hombres— Se pasmó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Tenten— No es nuestro caso— Comenzaron a reír— Es todo.

— ¿Y tienes alguna candidata para el puesto de tu esposa?

— ¿Interesada? Puedes dejar tus datos y te llamaremos.

— Olvídalo— Sonrió y pararon de caminar al estar frente a la casa de la chica— Bueno Uchiha, fue bueno conversar contigo, me hiciste reír.

— Hmp— Más que una queja fue una sonrisa— Me llamo Sasuke.

—Gracias por el helado... Sasuke— Sonrió y dio la media vuelta para volver a girar enseguida— ¡Ah! Y lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes?

— El golpe que te di el viernes— Saco su lengua en un modo divertido y volvió a gira para entrar a su casa.

Lo aceptaba, había sido una gran idea invitarla por un helado.

.

...

Mientras tanto, en La Universidad de Japón.

...

_No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, pero desde el primer momento que la vio, se sintió atraído por ella._

_Para empezar, la primera vez que la vio. El caminaba llegando al final del pasillo, cuando de pronto al doblar el pasillo alguien salió corriendo y sonriendo, chocando con su pecho y comenzar de nuevo su carrera, ni si quiera le dijo un "disculpa"._

_Después de su encuentro una semana antes de salir de grado, no la volvió a ver, hasta dos días después de regreso a clases, cuando él era de tercer año y ella de segundo._

_La miro caminando con su prima y una chica escandalosa, no podía creerlo, le hablaba a su prima, era su amiga. La observo de lejos por unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para aclarar su mente y saber que algo pasaba con esa chica._

_Lo olvido... O al menos eso pensó._

_El segundo viernes de regreso a clase, por la tarde, salió de su habitación de esa gran mansión, acomodando los puños de su camisa y su saco colgado al hombro, tenía que asistir al baile porque Kankuro le rogó para que fuera, y de nuevo fue ahí, escucho su resonante carcajada, haciendo que apretara los dientes y entrecerrada los ojos, su vista viajo al piso de arriba, de donde provenía el sonido, y sí hay estaba. Aquella chica misteriosa, en su casa, y peor aún su atuendo, tenía un pequeño short de maya y un sostén a juego negro, no se perdió tanto en eso, más su atención se enfocó en la sombra de la mujer a sus pies, era una escultura hermosa, un boceto realmente hermoso. Subió la vista y encontró a la mujer con un cabello despeinado y enredado, cómo si se acabara de despertar, ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante, a su corta edad, catalogaba esa imagen, cómo lo mas erótico que había visto. De inmediato regreso en sí cuando su prima y de nuevo la amiga escandalosa salieron tomándola de las manos y jalando su cuerpo al interior del cuarto de Hinata repitiendo un "Tienes que bañarte ¡A FUERZAS!" Se sonrió a sí mismo, tomo las llaves de su auto para ir a casa de Kankuro para recogerlo._

_Lo demás fue rápido._

_El en el baile, "platicando" con una amiga de la beca conquista de su amigo, no ponía nada de atención hasta que escucho un grito y observo la escena de aquella castaña con la que había comenzado a sonar, la miro correr al exterior y sin importar la chica con la que hablaba salió tras ella, como una Cenicienta._

_La vio sentada al filo de la fuente y aunque no lo parecía estaba nervioso, nunca antes había estado así, sudaban sus manos y comenzó a temblar, sintió necesario sacar un cigarrillo, el nuevo vicio que había adquirido y parecía quedarse._

_Cuando hablo con ella, sintió una calma en su interior y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, protegerla, lo más fácil que se le ocurrió fue protegerla del frío y del atuendo rasgado, algo que no le importó mucho, ya que en esa misma tarde la había visto semidesnuda_.

...

—Neji— Lo movieron del brazo— Hey Neji, contesta— Lo agitaron.

Reacciono y dejo de mirar la palabra que estaba en el libro sobre sus piernas "Recuerdos" suspiro y sobo su cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Hablo afinando su voz.

— De nuevo perdido en el libro, al menos cámbialo— Se sentó frente a el Kankuro.

—No puedo, es una trilogía, la tercera parte me lo iba a prestar alguien, la he dejado de ver.

— De nuevo con ella...— Suspiro Kankuro—... ¿Sabes? A veces tienes que aceptar los cambios...

Cuando iba a continuar una puerta se abrió y entro el último habitante de ese cuarto, para empezar, expliquemos lo que hacen estos chicos juntos.

El trío estudia en la Universidad de Japón, a eso se refería Sasuke, los tres estudian Administración de empresas y relaciones internacionales, por lo que al estudiar la misma carrera aumentó la posibilidad de compartir la misma habitación, la que brinda la Universidad por lo lejos que se encuentra de las casas de alumnos. Itachi Uchiha, como ya se había mencionado, es hermano mayor de Sasuke, está estudiando su último semestre de la carrera, mientas Neji y Kankuro apenas están a mitad del primero de ocho.

— ¿Qué tanto hacen?— Pregunto el Uchiha cerrando la puerta y lanzándose a su cama.

— Estudiamos— Sonrió Kankuro.

—Que gracioso— Soltó un bostezo el azabache— ¿Ya se anotaron en las prácticas?

— ¿Era hoy?— Pregunto Neji alertando a todos.

— Por dios... Hyuga, ¿En qué estas pensando?

— ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?— Se burlo Kankuro.

—Vayan, las listas están en la dirección.

Y así cómo escucharon se dirigieron al lugar asignado, tenían que anotares en las prácticas, para resumir, un lugar donde practicarían lo que han aprendido en ese tiempo en la carrera.

Llegaron y comenzaron a ver las listas, pero el ojiperla no lo pensó dos veces, saco una pluma y se comenzó apuntar.

— ¿El acuario central de Konoha?— Pregunto su amigo.

— Me trae buenos recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, de traerles otro capítulo, espero que les guste y preguntas...

¿Ya notaron que Neji no estaba muerto? Jajaja

¿Cómo vieron el inicio de relación entre Tenten y Sasuke?

¿Les agrada cómo va la historia?

Bueno sería todo, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, los quiero y nos leemos.

Gracias.

UuU


	6. Acuario Central de Konoha

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

_Un poco Occ, en los personajes._

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Acuario Central de Konoha**_

— ¿Y bien?— Pregunto Itachi doblando algunas camisetas.

—Ya esta— Contesto Kankuro.

— ¿En qué se metieron?

— Yo en bancaria de Konoha— Sonrió ampliamente.

— Bien... Y ¿Neji?

— Tranquilo Itachi, el le dará de comer a los peces — se burlo ampliamente el castaño.

—Hmp— Bufo Hyuga cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Acuario Central de Konoha? No está mal... Pero esperaba más de ti— Arrojo un trapo a una maleta.

—No es algo de lo que te vea trabajando.

—No les interesa— Se defendió ofendido el ojiplata.

— Bueno, bueno... Mejor díganme, ¿Cuándo van a viajar? — Se tranquilizó el Uchiha subiendo las manos en forma de decir que estaba desarmado.

—A finales del mes que viene— Contesto Kankuro.

—En dos semanas— Agrego Neji tomando entre sus manos ese libro que había dejado tiempo antes.

Ambos menores levantaron la vista para ver al mayor y enarcar una ceja en espera de su respuesta.

—Mañana— Suspiro— Regresare a Konoha a ayudar a la administración de la policía.

—Que envidia— Dio a conocer el más hablador de los tres— Es tu última práctica antes de graduarte.

—Créeme que me da nostalgia, me gustaría quedarme unos años más aquí— Rio por lo bajó.

— No sabes ni lo que dices — Gruño Neji guardando el libro bajo su almohada.

— ¿Algo te moleta?

— Nada— Bufo.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué harás al salir de aquí?— Pregunto Kankuro al azabache.

—Supongo que buscar novia—Echo una carcajada — ¿Y ustedes cuando salgan?

—Pues cómo yo deje muchas admiradoras ahí, supongo que iré a recuperarlas— Bromeo el hermano de la rubia y los restantes rodaron los ojos— ¿Tu?— Le pregunto a Neji que estaba perdido en la ventana.

—Estar con ella— Contesto secamente.

— Para que la terminas si vas a estar sufriendo.

— Ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo— Suspiro y golpeo una pared— Pero lo primero que haga cuando termine mi carrera será buscarla, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial?— Pregunto Itachi.

— Tiene más de 1000 encantos— Suspiro Neji antes sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

FLASH BACK

—Con que salir a algún lado—Se detuvo a pensarlo unos segundos—... ¡Está bien!

— Bien, paso a tu casa en una hora.

— Hasta entonces.

Y ambos colgaron.

No podía creerlo, Neji la había invitado a salir, y no le sorprendía por ser el más popular de la escuela el que la invitara a salir, más que nada porque desde el torneo se han vuelo más unidos, y ha descubierto que lo que siente por Hyuga no sólo es admiración o algo por el estilo, es algo más, el comenzaba a gustarle, sino que ya lo hacía.

Pero no quería adelantarse a nada, el nunca le ha dado señales de que sienta lo mismo, la va a ver, platican por teléfono, pero es todo, sigue con su faceta sería y creída, tal vez sólo quiere des aburrirse y por eso la invito a pasear.

Suspiro, sus pensamientos se estaban consumiendo el tiempo que tenía para estar lista, porque ese chico sí que era muy puntual.

Tomo una toalla y se dirigió a bañar, cuando salió envolvió su cabello en la tela y se puso su ropa interior, pensó un poco en que ponerse y lo determino enseguida, un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y tenía una terminación ampona, cepillo su cabello y lo peino en dos trenzas despeinadas que caían a sus hombros con un listón azul al final. Su rostro lo dejo al natural y se echo unas gotas de fragancia.

Miro el reloj, y en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta y siguió un grito dado por su madre desde abajo.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Te buscan!

—Ya voy—Susurro pensando en que alcanzaría a ser escuchada.

Suspiro y nervios la invadieron, tomo una pequeña bolsa café donde guardo su celular, dinero y sus llaves.

Bajo enseguida y miro al chico sentado en la sala siendo interrogado por su madre.

— Mira ya bajo— Intento sonreír su madre— Me he dado la oportunidad de conocer a Neji, tiene finta de ser buen chico.

Y sí, cuando su mamá se ponía en modo "celoso" hacía sentir mal a cualquiera, ¿Cómo que tiene la finta?

— Mamá, te aseguro que Neji es un gran chico— Intento sonreír, giró en sus talones para ver a Neji, y oh por dios, tenía un estilo dominguero, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera vino, una sudadera negra con líneas blancas que nacían en el cuello y recorrían todo su brazo, y ahora su cabello no estaba sujeto al final cómo siempre, lo tenía en una coleta alta, no aguanto soltar un suspiro. —Ne...Neji— Logro articular su nombre.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos— Se puso de pie el joven y haciendo una reverencia— Fue un gusto señora.

— ¿Qué? Un momento... Tenten ¿Saldrás con él?

—Sí, regreso...

— ¡Pero lo acabas de conocer!— Grito e interrumpió su madre— ¿Qué crees que piense tu padre?

— Mamá, sólo es mi amigo— Suspiro— Nos vemos al rato— Y con esa misma tomo al joven de la mano y salieron de su casa— Lamento eso…

—No hay problema, te procura es todo—La trato de calmar— Apuesto que así serás tú con tus hijos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo con hijo? —Se echo a reír—Vamos Neji, no llegara el valiente, ah todo esto… ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa, ¿Cómo prefieres irte? Bus, caminando…

—Caminando está bien— Le sonrió ampliamente y ambos comenzaron caminar— Y… ¿Por qué decidiste invitarme a salir? — Trago hondo y la respuesta de él fue levantar los hombros restándole importancia— Vale, no me digas, oye, ¿Qué día es hoy?

—16 de octubre.

—Llevamos casi dos meses de conocernos—Le sonrió—Es agradable ¿No crees?

—Supongo— Contesto a secas.

—Y tú sigues igual de frio cómo el primer día, no has cambiado en nada— Se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

—Aunque no lo has notado he cambiado Tenten— Dio a conocer dulcemente relajando su cuerpo— Hablo más, ciertamente he empezado a reír y deje el cigarro.

— ¿Dejaste el cigarro?

—Me di cuenta que puedo ocupar mi boca en actividades más sanas.

— ¿Cómo?

—Hablar contigo— La castaña paró en seco mientras la figura masculina avanzaba unos pasos más y giraba para verla a los ojos— ¿Vienes?

Le estiro una mano.

—Ah… sí— Volvió a sonreír para tomar su mano y caminar al lugar sorpresa que había planeado.

Siguieron caminando, tomados de las manos, mientras conversaban, ella estallaba en carcajadas y el sonreía.

—Llegamos— Le informo el chico.

—El acuario central de Konoha— Leyó en voz alta el cartel inmenso pegado al frente— ¿Es enserio? — Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Pensé que te agradaría.

—Es perfecto— Lo abrazó e inmediatamente entraron.

Por caballerosidad el pagó las entradas para ingresar al lugar, ahí adentro Tenten no paraba de saltar emocionada ver vitrinas, regresar a otras, jalar al chico del brazo y llevarlo a otra sala. Incluso en una ocasión la chica saco su celular y le pidió el favor a un trabajador del acuario para que le sacara una foto a los dos frente a las medusas, que gracias al juego de luces neón se veía espectacular.

Ella no lo noto, pero había ocasiones en que Neji la miraba mucho, incluso sonreía con las caras graciosas que hacía, en un momento saco su celular y tomo una foto de Tenten mirando algunos peces, donde se veía realmente hermosa.

Pasarla bien quedaba corto, ellos de verdad la estaban pasando genial, esplendido, hasta Neji se atrevía a decir algunos chistes lo que hacía que la chica comenzara a reír escandalosamente llamando la atención de varios de ahí.

Hubo un momento donde la castaña se separo un poco para ir a ver otros peces, en ese momento sintió un rosa a sus espaldas y cómo un joven más alto que ella, piel algo oscura, peinado de picos y mirada burlona se colocaba alado de ella.

—Hola linda ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto el chico acercándose más a ella, Tenten suspiro fuerte y decidió regresar con Neji— Un momento muñeca, te estoy hablando— Se coloco frente a ella.

—Tenten— Gruño para darle la espalda y ahora sí marcharse de ahí.

—Lindo nombre ¿Quieres ir por algo? — Le guiño el ojo y ella solo rodo los ojos— No seas tímida, tal vez sea tu primera relación pero no te asustes, tratare de ser — Se acerco a su oreja—Suave.

—Ash— Volvió a bufar y le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro al momento de pasar para llegar con Neji.

— ¿Todo bien?— Pregunto el chico cuando ella llego cruzada de brazos.

Tenten suspiro y asintió, de reojo vio como se acercaba aquel chico molesto y tomo la mano del Hyuga, él la miro sorprendido pero no hizo nada cuando noto el sonrojo que estaba causando en la castaña, decidió volver a girar su rostro al frente, pero ladeo un poco su cabeza para que se recargara en la Tenten.

—Primor, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca— Llego el molesto chico interrumpiendo el momento.

— ¿Primor?— Murmuro Neji confundido.

—Ignóralo ¿quieres? — Le dijo la Ama mientras lo jalaba a otro sitio.

—Un momento, ¿Tienes novio? Pero si parece mujer, por favor linda, ven conmigo, yo te puedo dar más diversión que este tipo— Se rio burlonamente.

El castaño bajo sus ojos a Tenten y ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro que todo estaba bien?

—Solo quiere molestar no le hagas caso.

—¿Ósea que ya te había molestado? — Ella asintió— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Solo olvídalo.

El se resigno y la tomo de la mano para salir de ahí, pero ese chico sí que era problemático.

— ¿Ya te vas? No me has dado ni tu número de teléfono— Sonrió al ver como el Hyuga apretaba los hombros y dejaba de caminar—…Tenten.

Que el pronunciara su nombre detono al Hyuga soltando a la chica girando y dándole la cara a aquel muchacho.

—Déjala en paz— Comento Neji fríamente.

— ¿Por qué? Es bonita, muy linda, tiene unas piernas que…

Y antes de acabara la frase tenía un buen golpe en la nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? —Inquirió el chico sangrando de la nariz— ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo se abalanzo a él castaño para empezar a golpearlo, Neji se defendía, incluso daba más golpees él que el que lo reto, que apenas había rozado su mejilla y arañado su nariz, se podía jurar que él ya tenía dos costillas rotas y un moretón en el ojo.

Tenten cubrió su boca con ambas manos y abrió sus orbes, estaba preocupada, y muy apenada con los espectadores que esa pelea estaba ocasionando.

— ¡NEJI! — Grito a todo pulmón.

"Que alguien los separe" Se escucho entre los que visitaban el acuario.

Llegaron dos jóvenes separando a duras penas la pela, y con ayuda de unos turistas llevaron el pleito a unas oficinas lejos de los ojos de visitantes.

Cuando llegaron a un pasillo llevaron al otro chico a la enfermería mientras la experta en primeros auxilios corrió y le dio un botiquín a la castaña que agitada había seguido y llegado a donde los llevaban.

—Toma, cúralo, tengo que curar el otro—Y con esa mismo salió corriendo.

La chica suspiro entro al pequeño cuarto que estaba junto a ella, mostrando un escritorio junto a unos libreros y unos sillones en los cuales estaba su Hyuga sentado.

—Supongo que estas feliz— Camino y se arrodillo frente a él— Felicidades, ese chico esta delirando, muy probablemente sea llevado a un hospital y todo gracias a tu espectáculo y hay que rezar para que no levante cargos— Saco unas gasas del botiquín— Pero no te puedes aguantar nada, te dije que nos fuéramos que lo ignoráramos y no haces caso.

—Te falto al respeto— Se defendió sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Y se supone que deba agradecerte por partirle la cara? — Coloco alcohol en las gasas— Hay muchas mejores maneras de arreglar las cosas, y créeme que los golpes no es una, no creía que tu llegaras a esos extremos—Limpio el raspón de su nariz a lo que el gruño — Y no me vengas con tus quejas ahora de que duele, duele más que me hayas ignorado a mí y no a él— Le coloco un curita en el puente de su nariz— ¿Quién manda a pelearte? Nadie…

—Tenten…— La llamo.

—Y cierra la boca, que no estoy muy feliz para que me vengas con tus platicas— Limpio su mejilla a lo que reacciono de la misma forma.

—Tenten…— Intento de nuevo.

— ¡Tenten nada! Y quédate que aun no acabo, yo también me paso de tonta, mira que pensar que sería un lindo día porque estaría contigo toda la tarde ¡Y me sales con esto! Una pelea callejera a los ojos de todos— Ella no lo noto pero Neji había formado una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

—Tenten…

— ¡Que no te muevas!

El tomo la mano de ella que se encontraba colocándole una gasa en su mejilla para atraparla en su propia mano y ahora sí verla a los ojos.

—Tenten, lo lamento, siento que hayas pasado esto por mi culpa, no fue mi intensión, pero no pude soportar que alguien más se expresara de ti y te dijera que eres linda conmigo alado sin decir nada, no soporte que alguien se te declarara antes…antes que yo.

Y sin tiempo de que la chica reaccionara los labios de Neji estaban sobre los de ella, haciendo sentir que su mundo giraba, millones de fuegos artificiales estallaran en su cabeza, como sus rodillas quisieran ponerse recta para brincar una mil veces, sentía su columna vertebral enderezarse por primera vez, un nudo en su pecho y su corazón queriendo salir.

El se separo con cuidado, de no dañarla, la miro a los ojos y vio esos orbes chocolate entrecerrados mirándolo, fijamente.

Y es que sí, era verdad, Neji se había enamorado de Tenten cómo un loco, desde el primer momento que choco con él sintió una conexión inmensa, cómo cuando te dan una buena noticia grata, se sentía tan bien estar con ella, platicar, reír y cambiar por una persona que lo merece todo, el lo sabía, quería a Tenten como nunca antes había querido a algunas chica.

Volvió a sonreír ladeadamente aun con sus ojos entrecerrados y gritando por otro beso.

—Te quiero— Susurro Neji.

Tenten cerró los ojos y suspiro hondo.

—Eres un tonto Hyuga— Sonrió.

—Un tonto que te adora— Tocio un par de veces para aclarar su voz — ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

—Solo si prometes no romper más costillas— Bromeo Tenten acomodando sus manos en los hombros del chico.

—No te prometo nada— La tomo de la cintura enarcando una ceja.

—Sí quiero… Hyuga.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X

_Hola de nuevo UuU_

_¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? A mí me encanto, cómo se dieron cuenta aquí igual explica muchas cosas que se han mencionado en capítulos anteriores._

_Cuando estaba ideando como el primer capítulo se me ocurrió esta declaración y hoy que la escribí me sentí bien porque me gusto UuU_

_Bueno preguntas…_

_¿Cómo vieron las prácticas de cada uno de los universitarios?_

_¿Creen que Itachi tenga alguna relevancia importante en el fic?_

_¿Notaron lo del cigarro?_

_¿Les gusto la declaración?_

_Bueno el siguiente capítulo no lo tengo pensado, pero yo creo que será de un Itachi regresando a Konoha._

_Sin más por el momento me despido y espero actualizar pronto, un saludo grande y un abrazo enorme, en especial a Leidy RC que comento todos los capítulos, jeje gracias, es agradable saber que te gusta UuU igual a Vistoria que ya había comentado fics anteriores y no podía olvidar a yuuko._

_Los quiero._

_Gracias._

_¿Reviwes? _


	7. ¡Regreso!

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

_Un poco Occ en los personajes._

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Regreso!**

— ¿Nada que decirme?— Hablo un joven bajando el libro que sostenía la chica.

—Que no Sasuke—Volvió a suspirar.

Esto le estaba hartando ya tenía algunos días acortejándola, esperándola después del entrenamiento, mandándole mensajes incluso se había atrevido a invitarla a salir tres veces y recibía un rechazo de su parte, lo aceptaba, conquistar la era muy difícil pero no existía imposibles para Sasuke, aún no conseguía una señal de que sus gestos estaban dando frutos.

—Bien... ¿Y si te invito a cenar?— Volvió a preguntar dejando sobre la mesa de la chica un libro de literatura— Así podrás ayudarme a estudiar.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero nada— Acomodo su libro en la vista y volvió a leer.

—Pero...— Iba a tratar de convencerla de nuevo pero su teléfono vibró y miro la pantalla "Mensaje nuevo" Toco la pantalla para mostrar el mensaje y lo primero que apareció fue el destinatario: Itachi, torio la boca y siguió leyendo "Hola hermano, sólo es para avisarte que regreso a la ciudad hoy, espero que estés en casa a las 2, no me gusta que me hagan esperar... Y lo sabes, bien, te veo en la tarde" Sasuke gruño entre dientes, esperaba a su hermano la siguiente semana no ahora. Volvió a mirar a la castaña y bufo— Lo lamento, no podré esperarte después del entrenamiento, incluso no se sí voy a entrar— La miro.

—No importa— Contesto entrada en su libro.

El azabache sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida en compañía de miradas y suspiros del salón de la castaña, tenía que planear algo para conquistarla, no iba a ser fácil, pero es que ya había intentado de todo... O bueno casi todo.

Al momento de salir miro al fondo del pasillo a Temari que se dirigía a su salón con una botella de agua en la mano, cuando paso a su lado la tomo del brazo.

—Temari— La llamo.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué se te ofrece?— Se mostró confundida la chica.

—Necesito que me ayudes.

.

Las clases terminaron, Tenten estaba guardando sus cosas cuando noto un libro extraño sobre su mesa, lo tomo entre las manos y leyó la etiqueta "Literatura Universal. Sasuke Uchiha"

—No puede ser— Murmuro levantando el libro en sus manos.

— ¿Pa-pasa algo?— La miro Hinata.

—Nada, sólo que Sasuke dejo su libro aquí y mañana tiene examen— Hizo un puchero.

—Pues ve a dejárselo — Sonrió Temari.

—Creo que se iba a ir temprano, es posible que ya no este.

—Me refería a su casa amiga— Le volvió a sonríe pícaramente.

—Ni sé donde vive.

— Es fácil— Aseguro la rubia— El sabrá— Y señalo la puerta donde estaba recargado Naruto.

—Na-Naruto— Suspiro la ojiplata soltando un suspiro y sonrojándose.

— ¡Hola!— Grito y entro dando un pequeño beso en la frente de su ahora novia— ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Sasuke ya se fue?— Cuestiono la castaña.

—Sí, no entro a la última clase— Le sonrió.

— ¿Y sabes donde vive?— pregunto Temari.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tenten iras a su casa?— Retrocedió asustado.

—Bueno... Si te ofreces a llevarle su libro no tendré que ir— Hablo con un tono infantil.

— Lo lamento, iremos a casa de Hinata a estudiar, pero... ¿Irás tu sola?— Volvió a preguntar.

— Pues dejo su libro y tengo entendido mañana tienen examen— Suspiro— No tengo otra opción.

—Bueno, pero...— Suspiro— ¿Tienes donde anotar?— Tenten saco una pluma y un trozo de papel— Es en la avenida Hokague, frente a una tienda de herramientas y alado de una mención enorme, es el número #56.

—Ok, gracias.

Y así como recibió la indicación se despidió y fue a su entrenamiento para luego ir a casa de Sasuke.

No estaba muy lejos de la escuela, así que decidió caminar, pedía indicaciones cuando se sentía norteada y seguía su camino. Hasta qué dio con la dirección, un edificio alto, demasiado alto, tenía una arquitectura moderna, la mayoría era de cristal y sus columnas eran color blanco, dando una vista elegante al lugar, suspiro, ni de sueño sus padres con todos sus ahorros podrían pagar una renta en tan elegante lugar. Suspiro y se acercó a la entrada donde rápidamente un señor le abrió la puerta dándole una sonrisa cordial.

—Buenas tardes señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar al joven Uchiha.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Tenten.

— Deme un momento— Se acercó a un escritorio pequeño donde tomo un teléfono y tecleo dos números— Disculpe joven, la señorita Tenten está aquí— espero unos momento antes de seguir—... Por supuesto— Colgó y volvió a sonreírle a la castaña— Pase señorita, es el departamento 12.

—Gracias— Sonrió y se adentró al elevador picando el décimo segundo botón de al menos 30.

Cuando llego las puertas metálicas se abrieron y salió la chica para ver un pasillo con un estilo moderno de madera y una puerta inmensa al final, se acercó y trago fuerte para tocar.

—Un momento— Se escucho desde adentro y enseguida abrieron— Hola.

Salió un chico demasiado alto, cabello azabache y largo sujeto en una coleta baja, ojos negros con algunas ojeras marcadas, una fina cara y buen cuerpo, al decir verdad era atractivo, pero le llamo la atención el parecido que tenía con el chico que venía a buscar.

—Eh... Hola, ¿Esta Sasuke?— Pregunto agitada.

—Claro— Abrió la puerta por completo para darle espacio— pasa.

La chica solo arqueo la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que deba entrar... Ni sé quién eres— Dedujo.

— ¡Ah! Lo lamento— Se río nervioso— mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy hermano mayor de Sasuke— Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Ah... Me llamo Tenten— Le sonrió.

— Un momento...— La miro de pies a cabeza y algo hizo clic en su cabeza—... Tenten, tu nombre ya lo había escuchado... ¡Cómo no escucharlo! Si eres el tema de conversación que siempre está en mi recámara.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Pasa Tenten!— La tomo del brazo y la introdujo al departamento— Toma asiento, ¿Te ofrezco algo? De seguro el no me perdonaría que no te trate con la atención que mereces.

— ¿Quien?— Pregunto confundida la chica mientras el azabache la sentaba en un sillón.

— Pero si mira qué bonita estas, bueno, al decir verdad pensé que sus gustos serían más extravagantes, pero tú eres muy natural, y que bueno, eso habla bien de tu y de el...

— ¿Eh?...

— Además tienes bonita sonrisa, el me dijo que tenías más de mil encantos, y claro que sí.

— ¿Quien era?— Se escucho una voz acercándose y se asomó el Uchiha menor— Tenten— Le sonrió sin saber por qué y reacciono— ¡Tenten!— Grito cuando noto que tenía puesto un paliacate en su cabeza, un delantal de ositos y un trapo en su mano, corrió de regreso de donde vino y en pocos segundos regreso sin esos accesorios y sus manos atrás de su nuca mirando de una manera seductora a la chica— Tenten, que sorpresa que vengas a verme.

— ¡Un momento!— Grito Itachi— ¿Conoces a Tenten? ¡No me digas que tú...!— Se cubrió la expresión de su boca con ambas manos para alejarás y señalarlo— ¡Es una de tus conquistas! ¡No puede ser! Neji se va a morir, se va a arrepentir más de haberla dejado, según el regresaría, pero está actuando muy tarde, no puede ser mi hermano esta ligando a la única chica que ha enamorado por completo al Hyuga...

— Neji... ¿Hyuga?— Susurro Tenten y algo se enchufo en su cabeza— Tú... ¿lo conoces?

— Claro que sí, es mi compañero de habitación con Kankuro y si de algo estoy seguro es que le va a dar un infarto al enterarse de que ya estas con alguien más, pobre el tanto que te ama...

Siguió hablando pero la chica se hizo de oídos sordos, una punzada llego a su pecho y su estómago se comenzó a revólver. No podía creerlo, estaba frente a una persona que tenía contacto con ese ser tanto aún amado, y lo que más le sorprendió fue las cosas que dice, si ese chico no mentía, Neji aún la amaba, no todo estaba perdido, se elevó la comisura de su labio y sus mejillas se colorearon de un leve rojo, suspiro.

— Bueno bueno— Decidió intervenir en el asunto Sasuke al ver la reacción de la chica con sólo el nombre de su ex — ¿A qué viniste?

— ¿Eh?— Lo miro la joven aún soñando.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Ah...— Suspiro y sonrió para olvidarse del asunto por un momento— Te traje tu libro de literatura, lo olvidaste en mi banca esta mañana.

—Ah— Lo tomo y la miro a los ojos— ¿Viniste hasta aquí para entregármelo?

—Sí, dijiste que mañana tenías examen.

—Vaya, pues... Gracias.

—No hay de que, ahora si me disculpan— Se coloco la mochila a los hombros— Es hora de irme, un gusto Itachi— Le sonrió y se giró a su hermano— Sasuke.

— El gusto es mío, espero vernos pronto— Se despidió el mayor.

El menor sólo miro como la chica salía de su casa y escucho el timbre del ascensor llegar, miro el libro en sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza, no, no perdería.

Dejo el libro en la mesa y sin decir nada salió corriendo, el elevador estaba siendo usado por lo que bajo por las escaleras, al llegar a planta baja miro a Tenten cruzar la calle y corrió, salió del edificio y comenzó a cruzar sin mirar los autos, que por suerte frenaban al verlo aunque le gritaban sus cosas. Llego al otro lado y la miro.

— ¡Tenten!— Le grito agitado apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

— ¿Hm?— giró la aludida— ¿Sasuke?— Susurro.

— Te acompaño a tu casa— Tomo aire y camino hasta emparejarse a ella y comenzar a caminar— Te dejo impactada lo de mi hermano ¿No?

—Se parece mucho a ti.

—No me refería a eso, sino a lo de... Neji.

—Pues— Sonrió— Es bueno saber que está bien.

— El aún te ama.

— No lo sé.

— Lo dijo mi hermano, si aún te quiere ¿Por qué dejarte?

— No podía ser tan egoísta— El la miro arqueando una ceja— Quería estudiar en esa Universidad, y bueno... Me dijo que podría quedarse, me opuse obvio y en "recompensa" dijo que terminaríamos, para que yo fuera libre de estar con quien quisiera y no tener que esperarlo.

— Hmp.

—Resumí todo— Se río escandalosamente.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y?— Repitió la chica.

— ¿No has encontrado a alguien?

— No he buscado a nadie, supongo que tiene que llegar.

— Y si... Ya llego y no te has dado cuenta— Sonrió con sarcasmo rozando sus manos— No lo sabes— La tomo completamente de la mano.

Tenten abrió sus orbes y giró a ver al chico, sentirlo tan cerca, la hizo sentir ¿Bien?

Le sonrió y apretó su mano para soltarla después.

— Gracias por acompañarme, siempre es buena la compañía.

— De nada.

— Supongo que nos vemos mañana— Aviso llegando a su casa.

— Sí.

—Bueno— Nos vemos.

Tenten estiró su mano para comenzar a agitarla en manera de despedida, pero fue entrelazada rápidamente por los dedos de Sasuke, que la jalaron hacia él, la tomo de la cintura abrazándola y depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Hasta mañana Tenten— Susurro en el oído de la mujer, para dejarla libre.

La castaña soltó un suspiro y sonrió para entrar a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar hoy.

.

.

.

Estaba frente al tocador cepillando sus hebras azuladas, coloco gotas de perfume en su cuello y tomo su bolso.

Salió de su gran habitación pasando por los pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta llegar a la cocina donde no había nadie, se le hizo muy extraño aún no encontrar algún trabajador que le ofreciera su ayuda, extrañada se asomó al jardín enorme mirando un tumulto de gente en la entrada.

Camino hasta ella y las personas al verla le daban permiso sin que ella tuviera necesidad de pedirlo.

Lo que contemplaron sus aperlados ojos fue impresionante, ahí estaba, parado, frente a ella, con dos maletas en el piso.

— ¡Primo!— Grito Hinata y se abalanzó a su familiar que este sólo acaricio su cabeza— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vengo a hacer prácticas, supongo que puedo quedarme.

— Todo el tiempo que quieras— Volvió a abrazarlo y su reloj comenzó a sonar, se le estaba haciendo tarde— Bueno... Tendremos que hablar luego — Le sonrió angelicalmente.

—Por supuesto—La chica pidió de favor al chofer que la fuera a dejar y el rápidamente acepto— Hinata— La llamo su primo y ella giró a verlo— No le digas que he llegado.

La Hyuga se quedo confundida hasta que capto, hablaba de Tenten.

—No te preocupes.

Y así como respondió subió al auto y llego a la escuela.

Subió las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos, entro al salón con su aún sonrisa del reencuentro matutino y miro a sus amigas hablando, que feliz sería Tenten si se entera que Neji ha regresado.

—Buenos días— Saludo aún con la sonrisa.

— Hola— Dijeron al unísono las dos chicas.

— Hinata, adivina... ¡Tenten piensa darle una oportunidad a Sasuke!— Grito la rubia victoriosa.

— Aún no lo decido, estoy pensando, pues a Neji no lo veré en mucho tiempo, y con Sasuke, me llevo bien y eso... Aún no es definitivo.

— Dile que te invito salir de nuevo.

— No acepte, ¿Para qué le voy a decir?

Sólo escuchaba como sus amigas gritaban, y retumbaba algo en su cabeza, "Tenten le dará una oportunidad a Sasuke, justo cuando Neji ha regresado"

No podía pasar esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X.X.X**

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Perdón por ausentarse como una semana pero no he tenido tiempo.

Bueno, unos habían dicho que ya querían a Neji de regreso y miren ¡Ya llego! A ver cómo le va...

¿Creen que Tenten si le dé la oportunidad a Sasuke?

¿Qué hará Hinata?

¿Qué quería Sasuke con Temari?

¿Qué pasara con Neji?

Bueno aprovecho para desearles un bonito San Valentín, y que ojalá la pasen muy bonito, y si están solos... Tranquilos yo igual, jajaha y tengo muchos fics escritos por sí quieren leer algunos xD quería hacer un regalo pero no he tenido tiempo, tal vez lo posponga (:

Lamento de nuevo palabras mal escritas, de nuevo estoy en el iPod UnU

Bueno nos leemos y gracias por todo.

Los quiero.

¿Reviews?


	8. Acepto

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)._

_Un poco Occ en los personajes._

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Acepto.**_

—Y entonces... ¿Aceptas?

— El sábado, ¿no?

—Así es.

La chica lo pensó unos segundos más y suspiro.

—Acepto— Le sonrió.

La chica lo miro y le sonrió sinceramente, a lo que él se sonrojó levemente.

—Deja se sonreír tanto— Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y evito mirarla.

— ¿Por? — Cuestiono Tenten buscando la mirada de Sasuke.

—Sólo deja de hacerlo.

—No lo dejare de hacer, creo que estoy emocionada por el sábado— Echo a reír — Hace mucho que no salía con algún chico.

— Hmp— Una sonrisa salió de sus labios — Bien, te veo mañana en la escuela— Se despidió.

— Nos vemos— La castaña lo pensó un poco, se acercó lentamente y beso su mejilla— Adiós.

El azabache sonrió de lado tocando suavemente su mejilla y vigilando que entrara bien a su casa.

Tenten entro y saludo a su madre y hermano que estaban en la sala, con esa misma subió a su habitación y se tumbó a la cama suspirando.

—No puedo creerlo... Saldré con Sasuke— Sonrió y cubrió su cara para dar pequeñas patadas continuas, y es que la chica estaba emocionada, no porque fuera el gran Uchiha, sino porque era la única persona que le había hecho despertar algo en ella que había muerto, esa emoción incontrolable comenzó a salir—... Neji— Susurro y se encogió abrazando sus rodillas, miro su celular y busco aquella foto, la miro unos instantes— ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? No puedo olvidarme de ti— El aparato comenzó a vibrar haciéndola brincar asustada, cuando se incorporo le echo una mirada a la pantalla y descubrió el mensaje nuevo:

"Yo también estoy emocionado... Que tengas una linda tarde"

No, ya no podía seguir sufriendo y esperando a alguien que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver.

Decidió lo que tenía prohibido, borrar la foto.

.

.

.

— ¿Y Naruto?— Pregunto guardando unas playeras — Se gustaban ¿No?, sólo que no se te acercaba por mí.

—Ah..., bueno, es... Que...

— Que raro, si se hubiera acercado a hablar conmigo no hubiera problemas.

—Lo... Lo hizo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí... Lo... Lo amenazaste.

— Vaya, lo lamento, necesito hablar con él— Suspiro mientras tomaba las camisas que su prima le daba y las colgaba en su closet.

—Ah... Primo— Hablo Hinata

— ¿Hm?

— Bueno... Es que, hoy en la maña-mañana, bueno, Tenten... Me dijo... Bueno, no...

— ¿Le dijiste?— La interrumpió sin mirarla restando le importancia.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces?

Hinata tomo aire, lo mejor era decírselo sin tartamudear o dude, su primo necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Creo que empezara a salir con alguien— Lo soltó jalando fuertemente un gancho.

—Mm...— Silencio por un momento— Esta bien, ese era el punto, dejarla libre para que ella decidiera que hacer y con quien salir, no siempre iba a esperarme— Agacho la vista.

— ¿No deberías buscarla?— Intento convencer la ojiplata.

— Si la vida tiene destinado nuestro encuentro, el destino lo hará sin necesidad de que lo altere— Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y salía de la habitación.

No sabía qué era lo que sentía, en ese poco tiempo el nunca se fijó en nadie más, nadie llamo su atención, ni siquiera quiso conocer a gente, y ella, estaba a punto de comenzar una relación, no sabía si sentirse traicionado o feliz porque ella estaba intentando seguir. El no podía ser tan egoísta, de todas maneras él fue el que terminó con lo suyo, con el objetivo de que Tenten fuera libre y buscara en alguien lo que él no era capaz de darle, pero ¿Por qué cuando está pasando no se siente bien? Los celos lo confunden y la angustia lo mata, de seguro esa persona no era merecedora de tener a esa adorable castaña como compañera.

Si ese destino iba aparecer, rogaba que fuera lo más rápido posible, pues la extrañaba.

.

.

.

Llego al salón de clases y tomo su lugar. Miro al de alado para topar a su rubia amiga y a su amigo pelinegro.

—Bueno días florecita— Saludo Lee.

— ¡Hola!— Grito Temari.

— Hola chicos— Sonrió Tenten.

— Y ese ánimos... Se debe ¿A? — Pregunto Temari codeando a la castaña.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Tenten siempre esta de buenas!— Grito Lee.

—Bueno sí, pero hoy está más.

—Vale, se los cuento — Suspiro— El sábado saldré con Sasuke.

— ¡Lo sabía! Te dije que él y tu quedarían juntos— Comenzó a saltar alegre la rubia — Pero... ¿te gusta?

— No me gusta, eso lo tengo presente, pero me llevo muy bien con él, me siento a gusto y despertó algo que murió cuando Neji se fue— Sonrió— Además es muy guapo.

— Yo opino que es el partido perfecto, digo, tú si le gustas mucho.

— Un momento, con Neji te imponías y decías que no era buena idea este con él, y ahora Sasuke que tiene una fama peor... ¿lo apoyas?— Cuestiono su amigo.

—Bueno... Es que, bueno... Yo lo siento sincero— Trato de escabullir la chica— Bueno como sea, ya le darás una oportunidad— Se giró a Lee— ¿Y Sakura?

— Hemos hablado un poco, pero... No lo sé, la siento distante.

— ¿No te dice nada de Sasuke?

— Ella aún sigue obsesionada con él, eso no se lo quitara nadie, lo que me preocupa es que pueda hacerte algo— Miro a Tenten— Ya sabes, por la envidia, y no sólo ella, sino todas sus fans de la preparatoria.

— Sobreviví con un Hyuga de novio, supongo que puedo aguantar a las fans del Uchiha sólo por una cita.

— Bien— Hablo Temari — ¿No es raro que Hinata aún no llegue? — Se estiro.

EN ese instante llego la chica de cabello azulado agitada.

—Hinata, hola— Saludo Tenten— ¿Por qué tan tarde?

—Lo… lamento, es que, tuve que ayudar a mi pri…—Se calló llevando las manos a su boca y abriendo enormemente sus ojos— Ayudar a algunas cosas en mi casa— Contesto enrojecida y jugando con la punta de sus dedos.

— Vaya, hasta que te dejan hacer algo en casa— Se río Lee— Bueno flores hermosa, tengo clase y de seguro llego tarde— Les deposito un beso en la frente a las tres chicas y salió del salón.

— Bien Hinata es definitivo, Tenten le dará una oportunidad a Sasuke— Informo Temari.

—No, solo acepte salí con él, es todo— Suspiro la castaña—No creas que no amo a tu primo, es más aun lo quiero mucho—Comenzó a reír mientras se rascaba su nuca.

—De seguro, él… estará muy feliz de saber que saldrías con alguien— Intento sonreír queriéndose creer lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bueno, que luego hablamos, el maestro ha entrado—Informo Tenten tomando su lugar.

Mientras tanto, en un salón de ese mismo pasillo.

—Dale ya dime.

—No.

—Solo quiero saber cómo vas con ella.

—Bien.

— ¿Solo eso? Vamos, tiene que haber algo más.

—Saldremos el sábado.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —Grito atrayendo la atención de varios.

—Cállate Naruto.

—A ver— Se tranquilizo— Sakura te engaño, te vengaste usando a Tenten, pero ahora el rollo es que Tenten no te hace caso y te lastimo en tu orgullo y te quieres vengar enamorándola y botándola ¿No crees que es cruel? Olvida todo eso.

—Ya no es eso— Se cruzo de brazos y evito el contacto visual.

— ¿Entonces?

— Nada.

— Sasuke, vamos, somos mejores amigos, no le veo lo malo de que me cuentes eso.

— Son cosas que no van conmigo— Un pequeño color ojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

— Sasuke.

— Es que— Bufo fuertemente—… Es muy linda.

—No… puedo… ¡CREERLO! ¡SASUKE DICIENDO QUE UNA CHICA ES LINDA! — Grito Naruto saltando.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! —Se le abalanzo el azabache y comenzaron con una pequeña guerra en el suelo.

—Sasuke, ¿Podemos hablar? — Una voz los interrumpió y giro a ver el origen.

—Sakura— Pronunciaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

—Hmp— Se levanto el azabache y sacudió el polvo de su ropa— No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Solo una vez más— Intento convencer la peli rosa.

El Uchiha la miro y bufo para hacerle una señal de que fueran a un lugar más privado, cuando se alejaron de la gente de su salón la miro directo.

—Dime.

—Quería pedir una disculpa por lo que paso con Lee, nunca sucedió nada, sea quien sea que te haya dicho eso, es una persona tan mentirosa, pero no es necesario que me digas quien es, esa Amma tendrá su merecido muy pronto, mira que intentar separarnos—Sonrió sarcásticamente— Pero sé que no le harás caso ¿Verdad? — Lo tomo de mano y comenzó a acercarse a él de manera peligrosa.

—Deja en paz Sakura— La soltó— Ella no me dijo nada, nadie me dijo nada, yo los vi, deja ese papel de mustia que nada te hace bien.

— ¡Y que querías! Que supiera que te estás revolcando con cualquiera que se te pone enfrente y ¿No hacer nada? —Lo miro a los ojos con una faceta enojada.

—No sé porque me estas vigilando.

— ¡Por que eres mi novio!

—Era— La corrigió— Ya es casi un mes de que terminamos, olvida todo ¿Quieres?

— ¿Entonces aceptas que me engañaste más de una vez?

—Hmp— Sonrió ladeadamente dándole la respuesta a Sakura.

— ¿Y porque a ella no le has hecho nada? — Pregunto con las lágrimas a borde de salir.

—Porque si le hiciera algo, tengo por seguro que nunca me las cobraría, aparte de que nunca… nunca le haría algo así a Tenten.

Se giro en sus talones y entro al salón dejando atónita a la chica, no podía creerlo.

.

.

.

**POV NEJI**

Por suerte Hinata me había guiado hasta las oficinas centrales, sino hubiera llegado tarde mi primer día de prácticas. Ahora me dirijo al acuario donde pasare la mayoría de mi tiempo.

Llegue y me indicaron ir a la gerencia a presentarme y a que me dieran el cargo.

Toque la puerta y escuche un "Pase" por lo que gire la perilla y di los pasos hasta estar completamente adentro. Mis ojos viajaron hasta dar con la persona atrás del escritorio, una chica mayor que yo por dos o tres años, cabello largo y negro, para los demás podría parecer una diosa, pero para mis ojos no fue nada relevante, repito nada.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Neji Hyuga y vengo a hacer prácticas por parte de la Universidad de Japón— Salude cordialmente dando una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Neji! — Suspiro y me miro a los ojos— No sabes lo angustiados que estábamos, tenemos mucho trabajo y según las recomendaciones eres uno de los mejores estudiantes, por lo que serás de mucha ayuda— Sonrió cordialmente, esa sonrisa sincera a la primera ya la conocía— Mi nombre es Kyo y es un placer tenerte aquí, toma asiento—Le hice caso— Mira, esto es lo que te proponemos, trabajar como gerente los fines de semana y estar en auxiliar de contaduría entre semana, lamento el horario, es algo apretado, es de martes a domingo de 9 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde, el lunes no se abre por mantenimiento a las peceras, cómo es practicas espero que comprendas que no será mucho la paga.

No estaba mal su propuesta, me estaba ofreciendo ser gerente en turno y apenas había llegado, claro merecía más pero a mi posición tenía que conformarme con ello.

—Acepto— La mire.

— ¡Genial! Dio un salto y tomo mi mano para comenzar a agitarla— Entonces mañana será tu primer día, y llega temprano el sábado para que te de algunas indicaciones.

Y así siguió hablando del trabajo de aquel lugar que tan buenos recuerdos me traía.

Pero ahora la situación era distinta, sofocaba e incluso daba miedo, solo quería salir de ese lugar y fumar un cigarrillo.

.

.

.

.

X – X – X –X

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

_Les traigo un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste, y perdón por hacer estos capítulos sin un poco de sentido pero cómo se habrán dado cuenta… En el siguiente capítulo Neji y Tenten… ¡SE ENCUENTRAN! Hasta yo estoy emocionada y hare lo posible para subirlo lo más pronto posible. Jajaja._

_Bueno preguntas…._

_¿A qué vendrá la plática con Sakura?_

_¿Será que Sasuke ya comenzó a sentir algo por Tenten?_

_¿Si les gustaría el encuentro para el siguiente capítulo?_

_¿Cómo les gustaría que se diera?_

_Bueno es todo… NO SIN ANTES… Bueno yo soy de México, y aquí se hace una convención de anime llamada TNT y esta edición fue Isabel Martiñon como invitada, ¿Saben quién es Isabel? Isabel Martiñon es la chica que dobla la voz a Naruto en latino, y estaba muy emocionada porque la iba a conocer, ¿Y qué creen? La conocí y firmo mí poster de Naruto con Sasuke que acababa de comprar, y estaba muy emocionada. Jajaja, sólo quería comentarles UuU_

_Bueno ahora sí, hasta pronto c:_

_Nos leemos._

_Gracias._

_Los quiero._

_¿Reviwes? _


	9. Te encuentro

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (Actual)_

_Un poco Occ en los personajes._

**Capitulo 8**

**Te encuentro.**

Reviso por tercera vez su cartera para ver si llevaba el dinero suficiente y restante para la cita, al comprobarlo la guardo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón azul que hacia juego con su playera negra y zapatos marrones. Salió de su habitación llegando a la sala, donde aprovecho el espejo de cuerpo completo para comprobar que su peinado siguiera perfecto.

—No quiero que cometas una estupidez— Le hablo Itachi saliendo de la cocina con un pan mordido.

— No sé a lo que te refieres— Le contesto tomando las llaves del auto y guardándolas en su pantalón.

—Si aprendí algo estos tres meses que estuve compartiendo habitación con Neji, es que ella vale mucho— Frunció el ceño— No sabes lo que daría para tener a una chica como ella de compañera.

— Ni siquiera la conoces.

— Pero he escuchado hablar de ella, y es mejor que antes conocer a la persona.

— No creo cometer algo indebido.

—No quiero que cometas algo indebido— Suspiro y comenzó a caminar al sillón donde se sentó y encendió la gran pantalla de plasma— Tenten vale mucho, no quiero que la lastimes.

— Eso ya lo sé— Susurro Sasuke y salió de su casa.

Llamo el ascensor y oprimió el botón de "sótano" llego, camino hasta su auto rejo, subió en el asiento del chofer se coloco el cinturón, pero antes de arrancar el auto saco su celular y escribió un mensaje, lo mando y ahora su arranco el auto.

No sabía que era, hace mucho que no se sentía nervioso, las puntas de sus dedos hormigueaban y su estómago de retorcía, algo pasaba, y la causante era Tenten.

.

.

.

_"En quince minutos estoy en tu casa, hasta pronto"_

Leyó el mensaje y sus manos empezaron a temblar, soltó un suspiro y se miro al espejo, un short azul desde su cintura hasta arriba por diez centímetros de la rodilla, una blusa azul que el final estaba fajado en el mismo short, unos tenis negros y sus dos característicos chonguitos, suspiro, realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

No sabía a dónde iban a ir, o como le iría en ese día, pero de verdad estaba emocionada, hace mucho que no salía en plan de pareja, pero tampoco sabía si esa era una cita como tal, le dolían las muñecas y estaba suspirando a cada rato, estaba segura, estaba nerviosa.

Se tiro sobre su cama y suspiro más hondo y sonrió, ¿Sasuke? ¿Ese era su razón de estar así? Tal vez superar a Neji le cueste mucho, olvidarlo jamás, pero si aprender a vivir sin él, ¿Y qué mejor con ayuda? Con ayuda de una persona que se llevaba muy bien con ella.

Tomo su teléfono y escribió un mensaje…

"_Temari, creo que sí, Sasuke comienza a gustarme "_

No podría confundirse. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin prestarse atención, sin sentir, tenía que continuar, no podía dar vuelta atrás, el tiempo la estaba ayudando, pero ese individuo estaba dando mucha ayuda.

Aun es tiempo.

— ¡Tenten! — La llamo su madre desde abajo— ¡Te buscan!

Sonrió, tenía que ser él.

Echo una última mirada de su persona en el espejo y tomo una bolsa acomodando su celular, dinero, llaves y accesorios.

Suspiro, de nuevo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su short -Hace un tiempo Shikamaru dijo que el movimiento de manos delataría los nervios de la persona- y bajo a la sala.

Lo que sus ojos vieron no tenía comparación, Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón individual con su madre frente a él riendo a carcajadas y obviamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ni con Neji había actuado así.

—Mama…— Susurro Tenten acercándose poco a poco.

—Oh, Tenten, Mira Sasuke ya llego— Se echo a reír— Me he dado el tiempo de conocer a tu amigo, es un joven esplendido.

—Hola Sasuke— Saludo con una sonrisa un poco extrañada— Es un buen chico— Se dirigió a su mamá.

—Hola Tenten— Se puso de pie el Uchiha.

—Tenten no puedo creer que te tardaras tanto en traerlo a casa, es un joven encantador— Seguía con sus elogios la madre.

—Mamá…— Murmuro confundida Tenten— Es hora de irnos.

—Oh claro, cuídense mucho y diviértanse, tranquila Tenten cuando llegue tu padre yo le explico, no te preocupes, Sasuke a ver qué día vienes a comer.

—Muchas gracias señora, hasta luego.

—Nos vemos mamá— Dijo la castaña extrañada saliendo de su casa con la puerta abierta por el joven— A ver dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso antes de que bajara? — Le pregunto al joven afuera de su casa.

—Nada, sólo comenzamos a hablar, es muy amable— Se río mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

—Un momento, ¿Nos iremos en tu auto? — Pregunto señalando la puerta abierta.

—Así es— Sonrió ladeadamente.

—Bueno…— Entro con un poco de miedo— Increíble — Se expreso cuando sus ojos recorrían el interior del auto— ¿Seguro que es tuyo?

—Mi padre se lo regalo a Itachi cuando entro a tercero de preparatoria, cómo él se fue me lo dejaron a mí— Conto mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor— ¿Lista?

—Aun no me dices a donde vamos.

—Es sorpresa.

Y con esa arranco el auto y comenzó a manejar.

— ¿Te importaría poner la radio?

—Con que te gusta la música— Aseguro el azabache prendiendo el estéreo.

—Sí— Contesto mientras comenzaba a cambiar las estaciones.

Mientras sonaba la canción "Mi primer millón de Bacilos" Tenten bajo un poco el vidrio y se recargo por completo en el respaldo cerrando. Sasuke desvió un poco la mirada y se encontró con la chica tarareando la canción en esta pose tan relajada, sonrío sinceramente y puso atención al frente.

— ¿También quieres ganar tu primer millón? —La saco de sus pensamientos.

—Para comprarte una casa grande donde quepa tu corazón— Se echo a reír escandalosamente y lo miro— No estaría mal ser rico un rato.

—No es nada divertido, no sabes si las amistades son sinceras o interesadas.

—Supongo que eres muy inteligente para saberlo.

—A veces la apariencias engañan— Se echo una propia indirecta—Llegamos— Le informo entrando a un estacionamiento.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto asomándose por la ventana.

Él no contesto, sólo aparco el auto y la ayudo a salir, Le cubrió los ojos delicadamente.

—Confía en mi— Susurro en sus oídos y comenzó a guiarla.

Sólo sintió algunos pasos que dieron y la subida de un ascensor, cómo pago las entradas y algunos pasos más.

Soltó suavemente sus ojos y tomo rápidamente sus manos.

La chica abrió sus orbes con cuidado y espero a que se adaptaran a la poca luz del lugar, miro hacia arriba y leyó un letrero en voz baja.

—Acuario Central de Konoha— Pronuncio y reacciono girándose rápidamente a su acompañante— ¿Qué esto?

—Sorpresa.

—No es cierto… ¿No se te ocurrió otro lugar? — Su voz denotaba un poco de furia.

—Lo lamento, ¿No te gusta?

Lo miro y suspiro.

—Lo siento— Intento sonreír y tomo de nuevo su mano— Vamos.

Entraron pero el Uchiha notaba la incomodidad de la chica ¿Pero que estaba de malo ese lugar? Era perfecto.

Comenzaron a ver los peces, y las vitrinas, Tenten se habían apagado por completo, ya no tenía la sonrisa que llevaba en el auto ni la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, estaba tensa y nerviosa, ¿Y por qué no? Si hasta en el mismo lugar para salir a pasear se parecían.

Bufo.

— ¿Quieres tomarte una foto? — Se atrevió a romper el hielo Uchiha señalando una vitrina con tortugas.

—Claro— Sonrío, al menos en eso no se parecían.

Siguieron avanzando, pero de pronto la castaña sintió un roce en su pierna izquierda subiendo hasta su glúteo.

— ¡Ay! — Chillo ella dando un salto y girando.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto el azabache prestándole atención.

—Sentí algo… raro— Comenzó a recorrer el lugar con sus ojos pero no vio nada sospechoso— Creo que fue mi imaginación.

—Bueno— Le resto importancia.

Pero de nuevo la chica sintió el roce y giro más veloz para encontrarse con un chico parecido a Kankuro, pero más alto y cabello oscuro acariciándole su pierna.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! — Grito Tenten botándole tremenda cachetada.

— ¿Qué? — Se giro Sasuke y encontró en el suelo al muchacho— ¿Qué paso? —Le pregunto a Tenten.

—Es un pervertido, me estaba tocando— Comento sonrojada y en sollozos.

—Idiota—Susurro Sasuke para abalanzarse a él y comenzarlo a golpear.

La castaña se quedo estática, eso ya había sucedido, no podía ser, hasta esto se estaba repitiendo, ¿Qué faltaba? Que muchas personas los separaran y mandaran a curar a su acompañante porque el otro quedo gravemente herido.

Pero no sólo lo pensó.

Cuando reacciono ya estaba siguiendo a dos personas que sujetaban a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastraban a las oficinas.

No esto no podía empeorar.

Sólo sentaron al azabache y depositaron un botiquín en las manos de la chica y se fueron corriendo para darle auxilio al otro joven.

Tenten comenzó a reaccionar mecánicamente sus manos se movieron y comenzaron a recordar lo sucedido hace un año…

—_Supongo que estas feliz— Camino y se arrodillo frente a él— Felicidades, ese chico esta delirando, muy probablemente sea llevado a un hospital y todo gracias a tu espectáculo y hay que rezar para que no levante cargos— Saco unas gasas del botiquín— Pero no te puedes aguantar nada, te dije que nos fuéramos que lo ignoráramos y no haces caso._

—_Te falto al respeto— Se defendió sin mirarla a los ojos._

— _¿Y se supone que deba agradecerte por partirle la cara? — Coloco alcohol en las gasas— Hay muchas mejores maneras de arreglar las cosas, y créeme que los golpes no es una, no creía que tu llegaras a esos extremos—__Limpio el raspón de su nariz a lo que el gruño __— Y no me vengas con tus quejas ahora de que duele, duele más que me hayas ignorado a mí y no a él— Le coloco un curita en el puente de su nariz— ¿Quién manda a pelearte? Nadie…_

Suspiro y comenzó a limpiar su mejilla que tenía sangre del otro, Sasuke articulaba palabras pero a los oídos de Tenten no tenían sonido…

—_Tenten…— La llamo._

—_Y cierra la boca, que no estoy muy feliz para que me vengas con tus platicas— Limpio su mejilla a lo que reacciono de la misma forma._

—_Tenten…— Intento de nuevo._

— _¡Tenten nada! Y quédate que aun no acabo, yo también me paso de tonta, mira que pensar que sería un lindo día porque estaría contigo toda la tarde ¡Y me sales con esto! Una pelea callejera a los ojos de todos— Ella no lo noto pero Neji había formado una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios._

—_Tenten…_

— _¡Que no te muevas!_

Ahora comenzó a poner alcohol en un rasguño de su frente a lo que el Uchiha chillo…

—_Tenten, lo lamento, siento que hayas pasado esto por mi culpa, no fue mi intensión, pero no pude soportar que alguien más se expresara de ti y te dijera que eres linda conmigo alado sin decir nada, no soporte que alguien se te declarara antes…_

—Buenas tardes, soy el gerente por lo que necesito saber que paso— Una voz interrumpió el mecanismo de Tenten.

Su corazón comenzó a latir al mil por hora, sintió esa voz cómo una melodía que quería darle cuerda a la caja para que nunca parase, tiro el alcohol y comenzó a temblar, alzo suavemente sus ojos y se encontró con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

—Neji…—Susurro.

—…Tenten.


	10. Te extrañe

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Mundo alterno (actual)_

_Un poco Occ en los personajes._

**Capitulo 9**

**Te extrañe.**

Se miraron directamente, como si quisieran perforarse los ojos, nadie hablo, nadie quiso romper ese silencio.

Tenten sólo ejerció fuerza en sus rodillas para extenderlas y estar de pie. Por su parte Neji, dejo caer el cigarrillo que estaba a punto de fumar, ya no era necesario.

El tercero que estaba en la pequeña oficina de 4X4 metros aproximadamente no entendía lo que sucedía... A ver, la chica a la que empezaba sentir sientas cosas que odiaba estaba atónita por una situación, ¿Cuál era esa situación? Miro al joven en el marco de la puerta, cabello largó y castaño atado en una coleta baja, ojos plateados y alto, ¿Neji Hyuga?

Por eso Tenten estaba fuera de sí, su gran amor estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, y él parecía quererla con la misma intensidad.

Gruño y se puso frente a la castaña impidiendo que sus vistas siguieran encontrándose.

—Tenten, ¿No crees que es hora de irnos?— Pronuncio en Uchiha tomando el brazo de la chica un poco molesto.

—Yo puedo irte a dejar— Se escucho de nuevo la voz del Hyuga atrás del azabache.

Tenten sonrió y un brillo salió de sus ojos, un brillo que nunca había salido cuando estaba con Sasuke.

—Sería genial— Pronuncio la castaña— Sasuke me iré con el...

— Pero...

— ¡Casi lo olvido!— grito Tenten trayendo la atención de ambos— Sasuke te presento a Neji, Neji Sasuke.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, no sabían qué hacer, Sasuke estaba seguro que él era el culpable de que Tenten no le diera una oportunidad antes, por los que sentía un poco de resentimiento, pero Neji, el si no sabía que pensar, ¿Sería él, el nuevo novio de su amada?

Ambos gruñeron.

—Hmp— Se quejó el azabache— No es necesario, yo la llevare a casa.

—Oh, no te preocupes Sasuke, de verdad estaré bien— Le revolvió el cabello de una manera graciosa— Gracias.

—Como quieras— Torció la boca— Te veo el lunes en la escuela.

Metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo y con la otra jalo la cintura de la chica para darle un beso en la frente e irse a estancadas del ligar azotando la puerta.

—Bueno...creo que merecemos una plática— Sonrió la castaña.

—Dame un momento, iré a avisar que tengo que irme para ir a dejarte a tu casa, ponte cómoda.

Tenten asintió y el joven salió de inmediato.

Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos mirando la oficina, no tenía muchas cosas, un estante alto, una ventana, un escritorio con una silla y dos sillones pequeños, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a jugar con las cosas que estaban a la mano, plumas, lápices, hojas... Levanto una pequeña agenda y comenzó a hojear, llego al final y descubrió algo que la dejo helada, en la página final estaba una foto de ella mirando a una vitrina del acuario, casualmente con la ropa que llevaba el día que comenzaron a ser novios... Neji había tomado esa foto, Neji había tomado una foto de ella desde ese tiempo y no se había deshecho de ella, era una buena señal, claro que sí.

Guardo rápidamente la foto cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver de nuevo aquel joven añorado y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Listo? —Pregunto Amma poniéndose de pie.

—Por supuesto— Le sonrió.

Ambos salieron juntos de la oficina y en un completo silencio se dirigieron a donde el Hyuga indicaba, Tenten no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, solo fue y ya, pero es increíble que ella estando con Sasuke llegue Neji y todo el mundo color de rosa que se estaba empezando a imaginar con el primero se derrumbara y regresara a la realidad, que aun amaba a este chico.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y él rápidamente le ayudo a subir abriendo la puerta y cerrando cuando ya estaba adentro, entro al auto se puso el cinturón suspiro y giro a verla, no podía creerlo, estaba con ella, sentía que si no fuera por su templanza ya se hubiera aventado a ella a besarla y a abrazarla, ella le provocaba millones de sensaciones, nadie podría hacer en él lo que ella logra con solo una de sus bellas sonrisas, no podía creerlo, la seguía amando, incluso más que cuando se fue.

Arranco el auto, piso el acelerador y partieron.

—Y dime… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto la mujer girando a verlo.

—Si quieres me voy—Hizo una seña apuntando a la ventana y comenzó a frenar.

—No…— Sonrío— Quise decir, ¿No estarías estudiando?

—Estoy haciendo prácticas profesionales.

— ¿En el acuario?

—Me gusta.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Cómo el inicio de semana.

—Un momento… ¡Llegaste el lunes y Hinata no me dijo nada!

—Yo le pedí que no te mencionara nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Quería que nuestro encuentro fuera una sorpresa… Y mira que lo fue.

—Lo dices por las circunstancias en la que me encontraba, iguales a las de hace un año—Dejo de verlo.

—También, pero aparte, te encontré acompañada.

—Es Sasuke solamente.

—Recuerdo que para las demás del instituto no era Sasuke solamente.

—Hyuga… Yo no soy las demás del instituto— Apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo sé, ellas no te llegan ni a los talones.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente, Neji estaba celoso, y eso le hacía sentir que le importaba, lo único que quería hacer es quitarse el cinturón y abalanzarse a besarlo, pero tenía templanza y tenía que calmarse, no podía besarlo, no por ahora.

—Gracias por traerme— Comentó la castaña cuando el auto era aparcado en la entrada de su casa— ¿Quieres pasar? — La miro y levanto una ceja— Te preparo algo de cenar ¿Vale? Además yo creo que a Konohamaru le daría gusto verte.

—Vale— Contesto sonriendo.

Entraron a la casa y rápidamente prendió las luces.

—Hola…— Hablo Tenten— Mamá…—Llamo de nuevo y encontró una pequeña nota en la mesa de centro.

"_Tenten:_

_Tu hermano estaba de insistente de ir al circo, llego tu padre y lo llevamos, perdón por no esperarte. Regresamos en la noche porque pasaremos a cenar._

_Te quiero"_

— ¿Pasa algo? — Cuestiono el Hyuga poniéndose atrás de ella.

— ¡Se fueron al circo! — Grito— ¡Se fueron al circo sin mí! Yo quería ir al circo— Inflo los cachetes y dio patadas en el suelo.

Ya no podía, esa era Tenten, así recordaba a Tenten cómo la chica infantil que hacía berrinche pero de igual forma se comportaba madura en los asuntos serios.

—Prometo que te llevare mañana— Hablo atrás de su odio y la abrazo por la cintura.

Ella abrió grandes sus orbes, comenzó a sentir el rubor de sus mejillas y la sensación de nervios en su abdomen, sentía su vello erizarse al contacto con el aliento del castaño.

—Voy a… prepararte de desayunar— Sonrió.

—Cenar— La corrigió separándose de ella.

—Sí, claro… esté cenar— Se río escandalosamente y salió disparada a la cocina— ¿Qué se te antoja? Una crepa, un pastel… dime— Habló mientras introducía medio cuerpo al refrigerador.

—Crepas está bien.

— ¿Quieres echarme una mano?

—Creí que me harías de cenar— Sonrió entrando a la cocina.

—Anda lava la fruta que quieras, están ahí— señalo con su barbilla el frutero ya que ella tenía las manos ocupadas con miles de ingredientes.

—Vale— Se quito el saco y la corbata, arremango las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a atarse el cabello en una sola coleta alta.

Tenten lo miro y soltó un suspiro, si hacía algo más ese hombre no respondería después.

—Deja de hacer eso— Murmuro ella sonrojada comenzando a mezclar ingredientes en un plato hondo.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Cuestiono lavando fresas en el fregadero.

Ella lo miro y le saco la lengua y siguieron trabajando.

Coloco la mezcla sobre la sartén caliente esparciendo muy bien para que quedara un círculo perfecto.

— ¿Ya están las frutas picadas?

—Ya… ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Se coloco atrás de ella y tomo entre su mano la mano de Tenten que sostenía la espátula para dar vuelta a la tortilla mientras su otra mano bajo y la sostuvo de la cadera.

—Neji…— Suspiro ella recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del aludido—… Te… extrañe— Soltó cuando sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y la nostalgia llegaba.

— ¿Recuerdas que antes cuando me cocinabas comenzabas a decir que ensayabas para cuando nos casáramos? —Sonrió bajando un poco y depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿No lo has olvidado? —Estallo a carcajadas mirándolo de frente.

— ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? si ensayaste conmigo y la comida te salía quemada.

— ¿Qué parte de "Ensayar" no entiendes? — Ambos estallaron en risas— Aparte tu nunca querías ayudarme.

—Eres muy orgullosa, no dejarías que te ayudara.

—Claro que sí— Se acerco a él mientras se paraba en puntitas, apretaba los puños, fruncía el ceño e inflaba los cachetes.

—Yo también te extrañe…

Se miraron por unos instantes, el puchero de Tenten desapareció y ahora se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos aperlados que eran todo para ella.

—Eres un tonto— Sus ojos de nuevo se inundaron por el agua cristalina.

—Un tonto que te adora… Pero, se te está quemando la tortilla.

— ¿Qué? — El olor llego a sus fosas nasales— ¡Se está quemando!

Comenzó a dar saltos para rescatar lo poco que quedaba.

Así se pasaron todo el tiempo, acabaron de cocinar y se dirigieron al comedor donde Tenten le relataba los nuevos chistes que había aprendido, de cosas muy graciosas que le habías sucedido, ella hablaba, el escuchaba, atento… Y no, no necesitaba su cigarro, aunque él no hablara, se sentía vivo, ocupado estando con ella.

—Bueno— Se levanto de la meso y tomo los dos platos dirigiéndose a la cocina— creo que es hora de irme.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido?

—Tenten, son las 9:00— Informo mirando su reloj.

—Es muy tarde— se echo a reír y observo cómo se colocaba de nuevo el saco y acomodaba su camisa— Ve con cuidado.

La miro y se acerco, la tomo de las manos y las apretó en forma de agradecerle.

—Buenas noches— Susurro en su oreja.

—Un momento… ¿Tienes número de celular? — Este afirmo con la cabeza— Dámelo.

—Está bien, pero mi agenda es muy apretada, no prometo darte una cita a la primera— Bromeo mientras tecleaba el numero en el móvil de Tenten.

—Cálmate señor agenda ocupada.

—Es broma…— se acerco a ella y la brazo embriagándose de su aroma— Al primero llamado que reciba de ti, cancelare todo para servirte.

Se quedaron estáticos, no querían que el momento terminara, era un silencio hermoso, aun no aclaraban nada, pero no era el mejor momento, no ahora, no ahí.

—Neji… te juro que te espere— Susurro sobre su pecho a lo que se le hizo difícil escuchar.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — La aparto despacio de él.

—Nada…—Abrazo su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa.

—Te lo prometo— Beso su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla— Buenas noches Tenten.

Se separó quedamente, cómo si dejara la mitad de su vida con esa mujer.

Tenten solo escucho el auto arrancar e irse de ahí.

Suspiro.

EL teléfono comenzó a vibrar en sus manos, miro la pantalla: 2 mensajes.

"_¡Yo te lo dije! Que genial, ¿Hoy salían no es así? ¿Qué tal Cupido? Tienes que contarme todo._

_Temari" _

Segundo mensaje.

"_A pesar de todo lo que paso, me la pase muy bien antes de que el llegara, espero que podremos platicar de esto el lunes._

_Buenas noches._

_Sasuke"_

¿Confundida?

Para nada, lo que le sigue.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo las extrañe un poco… Jajaja, este capítulo me gusto mucho, porque ya tuvieron una plática más personal, bueno preguntas…

¿Si les gustaría que salieran al circo?

¿Cómo vieron la plática entre estos dos?

¿Qué les gustaría que pasara con Sasuke?

Bueno … creo que es todo, para el siguiente capítulo estoy pensando en hacer una plática donde Tenten se desahogue y comience a decir todo lo que trae guardado, tal vez venga algo de porque termino con Neji, quería ponerla con Shikamaru, he leído fics donde son mejores amigos y me ha encantado, pero no sé, ustedes díganme… ¿Temari? ¿Hinata? ¿Lee? Incluso podría ser Sasuke para acercarlos más, ustedes díganme con quien les gustaría.

Bueno sería todo.

Gracias.

Los quiero.

Nos leemos.

¿Reviews?


	11. Nuestras manos

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Un poco Occ en los personajes._

_Mundo alterno (Actual)_

**Capitulo 10.**

**Nuestras manos.**

Estaban en la habitación de la chica, hace un buen rato que ninguno pronunciaba nada, solo se escuchaban los golpes y gritos que daban los personajes de su videojuego, conjunto a la canción de fondo.

Tenten estaba sentada al filo de la cama, la vista al frente y el control en las manos, su amigo estaba en el suelo sentado y recargando ligeramente su cabeza a las rodillas de la castaña.

Y así eran la mayoría de tardes que Tenten invitaba a su amigo a la casa, si no hacían eso, comían millones de frituras, dormían e incluso él le ayudaba a estudiar. No era por despreciar a Lee y la hermosa confianza que le había brindado, porque claro ella igual le tenía mucha confianza a su amigo bestial, pero Shikamaru era otro asunto, el era ¿Especial? Se sentía bien estar con él, se sentía en confianza, aunque la mayoría de veces no decían mucho, se sentía segura y si en algún momento ella quisiera ser escuchada ahí estaba él, y era lo que necesitaba ahora, ser escuchada. Al parecer él era la mejor opción, no encontraba mejor persona que él para aconsejarla.

En la pantalla apareció un "Winner" y la chicha había perdido por tercera vez consecutiva.

— ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa? — Hablo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie e interponiéndose entre los ojos chocolate y la pantalla— Contigo al mando nunca gano, deja de tenerme lastima.

—Imaginación tuya Nara… tal vez mejoraste— Se dejo caer a su cama.

—Problemática—Chasqueo la lengua y se dejo tirar alado de ella, cerro sus ojo y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

—Ayer lo vi— Susurro Tenten.

— ¿Hm? —Pregunto adormilado.

—Neji está de regreso… ayer me lo encontré.

— ¿Cómo? — Se sentó rápidamente y miro a su amiga recostada y cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Cómo paso? ¿En dónde?

—Quería antes analizarlo, me lo encontré en el acuario.

—Un momento… ¿Con Sasuke? — La chica rodo quedando bocabajo y suspiro fuerte para asentir con la cabeza— ¿Ese es el problema? — Volvió a acceder— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada…— Suspiro y se sentó para darle la cara su amigo— Fui una tonta, pude golpearle la cara tan perfecta que tiene ¡Y no lo hice! Por la maldita debilidad que tengo con él.

— ¿Y Sasuke?

—Otro problema.

—A ver Tenten…— Comenzó a mover sus manos como si estuviera moviendo partes de un extremo a otro— Estabas muy enamorada de Neji, te rompe ele corazón y todo termina, el se va y tu tratas de olvidarlo, llega Sasuke y piensas que podrías intentarlo con él, pero cuando accedes llega Neji y tapa todas tus expectativas— La miro cómo si hubiera dicho todo bien y ella asintió— Que problemático.

—Cállate, es más de lo que piensas.

—A ver… ¿Qué sentiste cuando volviste a verlo?

—Creo que desde el inicio de ese día sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, por lo que me estaba preparando y cuando paso, me impacto pero no tanto.

—Bien, y él ¿Qué hizo?

—Pues después de nuestro encuentro venimos a mi casa y bueno…— Suspiro y conto todo lo que había pasado.

—Y ¿No te ha buscado? — La castaña negó con la cabeza— ¿Y Sasuke?

—Solo me mando este mensaje— Le señalo la pantalla de su móvil para que lo leyera— No hemos hablado.

— ¿Y que sientes por él?

—Creo que antes existía una atracción y me llevaba muy bien con él, la pasa… bien, pero ahora, es raro, es cómo si todo lo que sentía por el solo fue para llenar un vacío que el Hyuga hizo en mí.

—Vaya Tenten, esto es tan problemático— Cubrió su cara con su mano izquierda— Supongo que quieres un consejo.

—Anda, eres el más listo de todos, supiste solucionar la problemática de Temari, ayúdame.

—Bien…— Suspiro —… ¿Te volvió a gustar Neji?

—No lo sé, cuando lo vi la atracción que sentía por el regreso y todos esos momentos maravillosos que pasamos los recordé.

—Pues si él te gusta y su actitud cómo persona no ha cambiado contigo, creo que vale la pena dejar a Sasuke para entregarte por completo a Neji, aparte con el Uchiha aun no es nada formal, no estarías rompiendo nada…— Aclaro su garganta— Tu corazón manda al latir más rápido por el nombre de una persona y provoca en ti algo que te gusta.

— ¿Entonces?

—Tal vez me inclino más por Neji, pero claro es tu felicidad más que nada, tal vez con el que sea de los dos seas muy feliz.

—Shikamaru yo…

—Tú sabes cual persona te hará feliz, y la que quieres que te haga feliz, si te gusta es por algo, no me escuches a mí, escúchate a ti, lo que de verdad quieres y te aseguro que…— Volvió a cubrir la mitad del rostro con su mano y giro a verla para verla tiernamente y sonreírle ladeadamente—serás muy feliz, y él será muy afortunado porque tú eres una chica espectacular.

—Se supone que este es el momento no me aviento a abrazarte ¿No? — Se echo a reír a carcajadas.

—Sí, pero no lo hag…—Antes de que acabara Tenten lo tenía rodeado del cuello.

—Muchas gracias— Se separo de él— ¿Sabes?, la idea con Sasuke me estaba agradando, digo, andar con un chico popular, el más popular no suena mal, quizá nuestras manos vuelvan a unirse en algún momento— Lo último fue casi un susurro.

— ¿Neji? — Pregunto el Nara cómo adivinando su respuesta.

—No— Contesto con una sonrisa.

— ¿No? ¿De qué hablas?

—Esperare, no es forzoso estar con alguno de los dos por ahora, tengo que ver en cual situación podría estar y aprender a evaluarla, cuando este tranquila será momento de escucharme a mi misma y a quien de verdad quiero que me haga feliz— Lo miro— ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste? — Sonrió.

—Exactamente— Contesto para ponerse delante de ella y remover su cabello— Ahora vamos abajo, muero de hambre— Se estiro y comenzó a caminar a la puerta para tomar el picaporte y girarla.

—Shikamaru—Lo llamo y este solo detuvo el pasó— Gracias amigo.

— ¿Gracias? Me debes una comida.

—Bien, vamos por esa comida.

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostado sobre el sofá, moviendo rápidamente su rodilla izquierda, chasqueaba la lengua y mordía un pedazo de palillo.

Bufaba, claro que sí, estaba molesto, furioso, más que eso.

¿Cómo era posible que pasara eso? EL tanto que se estaba esforzando por obtener una cita con ella, ¿Y qué pasa cuando acepta? Su maldito ex novio regresa y la quiere reconquistar. Eso era de sobra para enojarse, el no podía perder, no se le hacía justo, nada justo, el ayudo a Tenten a pensar en otras cosas a salir adelante para que llegue esa molestia y ahora el resulte como el malo de la historia por querer separar esa pareja.

¿¡Qué le pasaba al mundo!?

—Tranquilo, no frunzas tanto el ceño o te saldrán arrugas— Se comenzó a reír Itachi que se sentaba en un sillón individual alado de su hermano y le aventaba una lata de refresco.

—Cállate— Murmuro mientras dejaba a un lado la bebida.

—Bien, ¿Qué pone de tan mal humor a mi hermano? Digo, para vengarme porque estar tan irritable.

—Nada que te importe.

—Oh no me digas que la linda de Tenten te rechazo— Comenzó a reír— Se me hace lógico, alguien tan agradable cómo ella no merece aguantar a un ogro cómo tu— Su carcajada fue sonora.

—Dije que te callaras—Pronuncio más alto.

—A ver, ¿Qué paso? — Se puso en un semblante serio y trato de verlo a los ojos.

—Tu amiguito Hyuga, eso es lo que paso— Escupió casi el nombre.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— ¿Qué hizo? A ver, salía con la chica que me gusta y por defenderla me mandaron a la oficina, cuando ella me estaba curando el gran Neji hace su aparición y Tenten me deja para irse con él ¿¡Crees que es poco!? — Grito lo ultimo furioso.

—La chica… ¿Qué te gusta? — Pregunto Itachi ladeando la cabeza un poco.

Sasuke reacciono y tomo postura correcta en el sillón, ¿Había dicho que Tenten le gustaba? Un momento, no… sí, lo había dicho, pero ¿Era cierto? ¿Tenten le gustaba? No era algo que tomara relevancia en su vida. Cuando creció y se dio cuenta que sentía cosas por el sexo opuesto su primera atracción fue Sakura, después de un tiempo sabía que también necesitaba satisfacer algunas necesidades por lo que puso en los ojos en Karin, no era algo cómo gustar, muchas chicas se le hacían atractivas, pero nadie, incluida Sakura, nadie le había llegado a gustar. Entonces ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Lo aceptaba, Tenten se la hacía bastante diferente que las demás mujeres del instituto, muy natural e incluso linda, sabía escuchar y hablar, sabía ser "Ella" sabía hacerlo reír, sabía hablarle, sabía hacerlo hacer cosas inimaginables, sabía hacerlo sonreír, sabía hacerlo soñar, sabía hacerlo imaginar, sabía hacerlo creer, sabía enamorarlo.

Suspiro.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— Se puso de pie y se fue directo a su cuarto.

—Hermano— Hablo Itachi imaginando que este le pondría atención— Búscala ¿Quieres?

— ¿A dónde crees que voy? — Sonrió y entro por completo a su habitación para arreglarse.

.

.

.

.

**POV'S TENTEN**

Estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, pasaba las yemas de mis dedos por las hojas de papel, mis ojos revisaban cada línea y letra que estaba en este.

_Mi cuerpo en tus manos._

El libro narra una historia que desvela las pasiones humanas, los fuertes nexos de codependencia nacidos de una relación caótica y violenta; una pareja que convive en una casa siempre inconclusa habitada por una mujer que reconstruye su historia describiendo cada espacio de esa casa que es la metáfora de la vida y de la muerte.

Lo que me sorprende en este libro es una de las citas que tiene el escrito en la primera página…

"_Cuando se ama a una persona, se desea, para unirse más a ella, que una desgracia le suceda"_

Que egoísta suena eso, pero no podía reclamar, este libro me tiene intrigada, amaba ese libro, alaba la poesía que decía ahí, amaba las metáforas que utilizaba, no importaba que lo leyera una y otra vez, me tenía cautivada, por lo que tengo entendido este libro tiene una parte final, pero Hyuga me dijo que me lo prestaría, que digo, ahora no quiero pensar en nada, en nadie, sólo la lectura y yo, la literatura y yo, mi mundo y yo.

Seguí leyendo…

_"Después han de deslizarse a ambos lados del cristal, nuestras yemas, son ellas nuestras manos que han vuelto al amor, son ellas las sobrevivientes, las únicas capaces de quererse armónicamente; que diferencia del resto de nuestros cuerpos, pero es que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron con nosotros, no obedecían. ¿Por qué no aprendieron de nuestras manos? Que fácil se reconocían, se buscaban, se evitaban, se daban la vuelta, se rozaban y la menor provocación se arrimaba, una se tendía, la otra le acunaba, como un par de enamorados de playa, luego se palpaban, ciegas se golpeaban, se presionaban como extirpándose el alma, deshuesándose y besando los nudillos. Las manos sabían amar, las manos estaban amándose, cuando una de ellas resbalaba la otra se arrojaba a su rescate, y cuando morían lo hacían a un tiempo: unidas."_

Las manos, nuestras manos… El primer contacto que puede existir con una persona.

—Tenten— Hablo una persona delante de mí.

—Konohamaru ¿Qué paso? — Pregunte cerrando los parpados y acomodando el separador en la hoja 130.

—Te buscan— Señalo la puerta.

Me puse de pie y mire a la dirección donde apuntaba mi hermano. Y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, mirándome con calma y sonriendo.

—Sasuke— Pronuncie su nombre a susurro— ¡Sasuke! —Grite cuando me di cuenta del aspecto impecable del azabache y de las fachas de traía puestas.

—Buenas tardes Tenten— Saludo acercándose a mí y besando mi mejilla.

—Ten, ¿Es tu nuevo novio? — Pregunto mi hermano tomando mi mano.

— ¿¡Qué cosas dices!? El no es mi novio—Me cruce de brazos y le saque la lengua.

—Bueno es que te has puesto bastante nerviosa cuando lo viste.

—Anda de aquí, ve a tu habitación terminar tu tarea— Lo solté y le dirigí el camino.

Cuida mucho a mi hermana, a ver si tu puedes controlarle los llegues que le dan de furia— Se dirigió al azabache.

—No te preocupes, yo el cuido— Sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

Se giro a mí.

—Toma asiento y disculpa eso y en las fachas en las que te recibo— Trate de excusarme tomando asiento a su lado.

—No te preocupes, pienso que te ves linda.

Era tan espontaneo en los momentos más necesarios.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?

—No, solo… quédate aquí, ¿quieres?

Se junto más a mí y recargo su cabeza en hombro, sentí un hormigueo en mi estomago y su respiración chocar con mi piel cerca del cuello hacia que se erizara todo.

—Va…vale— Susurre.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, se escuchaba cómo las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, nuestras respiraciones al compas y yo lograba escuchar mis latidos y sentir mis mejillas arder.

—Tenten, ¿Paso algo ayer? — Pregunto aun recargado en mí.

— ¿Te refieres a Neji?

—Hmp.

—No paso nada Sasuke.

—No vengo a cuestionarte ni nada por el estilo, tampoco a presionarte ni a meterte ideas, confió en ti, se que sabrás tomar le mejor decisión— Tomo mi mano— Yo estaré siempre para ti.

—Sasuke yo…

—Shhh— Me silencio— Dejemos las palabras para después.

Ya no conteste nada, solo le di un apretón a su mano en forma de agradecimiento y recargue mi cabeza en la suya.

Y era ahora, cuando nuestras manos estaban unidas, cuando volvían a unirse, porque ellas sí que se entendían.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien UuU

Sé que les dije que daría indicios de la ruptura entre Tenten y Neji, pero mejor los guardare para un capitulo que tengo en mente…

Gracias por ayudarme en el capitulo anterior, y bueno, no sé cómo vean el desarrollo de la historia ¿Les gusta?

Bueno preguntas…

¿Cómo vieron el consejo de Shikamaru?

¿Ya notaron que qué Tenten ya le gusta?

¿Cómo vieron este acercamiento entre Sasuke y Tenten?

¿Les gusto más este o el de Neji con Tenten del capítulo pasado?

Bueno sería todo.

Quisiera agradecer a Fernando, que me ayudo en la parte de Shikamaru, gracias (:

Y las citas que vienen es de un libro que existe, "Mi cuerpo en tus manos" de Rose Mary, se los recomiendo millones, es mi libro favorito y es hermoso, tal vez ponga fragmentos en los siguientes capítulos, no sé.

Bueno gracias por leer.

Los quiero.

¿Reviews?


	12. El principio de las finales

_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Universo alterno (Actual)_

_Un poco Occ en los personajes._

**Capitulo 11:**

**El principio de las finales.**

Llego a su salón, y enseguida de entrar vio a tres de sus amigos mirándola de forma picarona.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto llegando a su lugar y dejando su mochila sobre la mesa.

—Pues... Tienes que contarnos que paso en tu cita— Hablo primero Temari cruzando sus brazos.

—Primero— Miro a la ojiperla que dé encontraba un poco nerviosa— Hinata, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Eh, yo... Tenten, es que, el, bu-bueno, el... Me dijo que, es que — Desvío la mirada — ¡Lo lamento!

—Un momento, ¿Que es lo que Hinata lamenta?— Pregunto Lee dando un paso al frente.

—Pues...— Suspiro la castaña— Lo que Hinata no dijo, es que su primo había vuelto.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se escucho un grito por parte de los dos amigos sobrantes.

— ¿Regreso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?— Comenzó a alterarse la Rubia.

—Me lo encontré, el sábado, en mi cita con Sasuke.

— ¡Supongo que hiciste algo! Golpearlo o yo que sé, y le demostraste a Sasuke que es a él a quien quieres.

— ¡No! Tenten fue a los brazos de Neji, porque aún lo ama, siempre ha sido su amor y el fuego de la juventud arde en ellos.

— Nada de eso— Los callo— Neji me fue a dejar a mi casa, no paso nada relevante y Sasuke me fue a ver ayer.

— ¿Y?— Pregunto Temari exaltada.

— Nada, sólo... Dijo que lo pensara, no me presiono.

— Bella flor... ¿Y Neji? De seguro no fue nada fácil verlo después de... Todo.

—Pues, creo que no me impresiono mucho verlo—Se encogió de hombros— Como que ya lo presentía.

— Y... Bueno, ¿Que... Piensas ha-hacer?— Hablo Hinata jugando con la punta de sus dedos.

—Pues... Hable con Shikamaru y...

— ¡Hablaste con él antes que conmigo! ¿Qué te ocurre?— La de ojos esmeraldas la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla.

— ¡Me matas!— Grito la castaña apartándose— Era mi única buena opción, tu estas del lado de Sasuke quien sabe por qué, Hinata estará del lado se su primo y Lee igual, ¡A Shikamaru le da igual todo!

—Un momento, ahora que Tenten lo menciona, es cierto, estas del lado de Sasuke— Se puso el pelinegro frente a la aludida— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, el punto no soy yo, el punto es Tenten— Decidió evitar contestar— ¿Qué te dijo Nara?

— Pues hablamos y decidí no hacer nada por ahora, dejare que el tiempo pase, para saber con quien de verdad quiero estar.

— Suerte— Se acercó Lee depositándole un beso en la frente— Hablaremos de esto más tarde que de seguro mi clase ya empieza.

— Es cierto, ¿Por qué estas del lado Uchiha?— Pregunto Tenten.

— Es el lado de los buenos— Se echo a reír.

—Ya enserio— Se pudo sería— de Hinata lo creo, es su primo y lo apoya, pero... ¿Tu?

—Ay ya, el me lo pidió, de verdad traes a ese chico de un ala.

— ¿Qué?— Susurro cuando sus hombros comenzaban a tensarse.

— Sí, hace como una semana, hablo conmigo, me pidió de favor que tratara de convencerte ¡Pero por Dios! Se veía muy decidido, como si de verdad le gustarás... Cómo sí fueras la chica de su vida.

—Ay Temari— Suspiro— Me confundes mucho, ya para.

— Chicas, ya llego el sensei— Tímida aviso la Hyuga.

Asintieron y se sentaron, esperando el final de la clase para seguir hablando.

...

— ¿Ya había mencionado lo mucho que odio a Kakashi? — Se estiraba Kiba.

—Ya lo habías dicho— Murmuro cansado el azabache— Regreso.

Se levantó dejando a sus dos amigos hablando e ideando nuevas ideas para vengarse de su maestro, que por cierto, nunca ponían en práctica.

Caminaba a la salida para dar una vuelta y si tenía suerte encontrarse con aquella chica que había comenzado a gustarle.

— ¡Sasuke!— Una voz tremendamente chillona se acercaba mientras se abalanzaba y abrazaba su cuello— ¿Dónde está el mejor jugador del mundo? Por cierto, nunca me has dedicado un gol.

—Karin, aléjate de mi— Intento separarse.

— Oye, ahora que terminaste con Sakura, podríamos iniciar algo— Lo presiono más.

—Hmp

— Ya me imagino cómo nos verán con envidia todos, pues claro, sí somos los más guapos del instituto.

—Déjame.

— ¡Estoy muy emocionada! El fin iré a apoyarte a las finales, espero que sea el gran día donde me dediques un gol.

— Ya cálmate Karin.

— Oh Sasuke, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que la pasamos la última vez? Sólo recuerdo que te pedía más — Se acercó a su oreja y susurro— Y tú me diste todo lo que necesite, la pasamos genial.

— Ya paso, olvídalo.

— A ver, ¿Ahora con quien te revuelcas? — Alardeo cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja.

— Con nadie, sólo que ya no quiero saber nada de ti.

— ¡Por Dios Uchiha! Dime... ¿Será acaso Amma?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y suspiro hondo, iba a dar en ese punto si no la lograba callar.

—Quítate de aquí.

— Y ella... ¿Te hace llegar al placer antes que yo? O tal vez sea su cara de mustia lo que te gusta, como pudo con Neji Hyuga, de seguro tu sólo eras un reto más, digo, no se le ha de haber hecho difícil.

— ¡Que te calles!— Grito el azabache— En mi presencia no se te ocurra ofenderla, ella es una mujer extraordinaria, no alguien que se acuesta con el primero que le truena los dedos.

El silencio fue abismal, la mano de la pelirroja había chocado con la mejilla su mejilla, lo había golpeado, otra vez una mujer lo había golpeado, y las dos bofetadas habían sido por la misma causa: Tenten Amma.

.

.

.

.

POV TENTEN

A habían pasado tres días desde la plática con mis amigas, era jueves por la noche, y yo moría en tareas, demasiadas tareas: algunos bocetos de dibujo, una investigación de historia, algunos problemas de matemáticas y sólo faltaba hacer unos cuadros de biología y un reporte de lectura, lo que me fascina. No es que diario tuviera toda esa tarea, más que nada, adelantaba la que se entregaría el lunes, todo el fin de semana estaré fuera por las finales y cuando regrese, será muy estresante recordar toda la tarea que tengo que hacer.

Suspire y mire la pantalla de mi celular, 10:40.

Retrocedí un poco mi silla y gire para ver de frente mi cama con un bodoque sentado en ella jugando videojuegos.

—Konohamaru a la cama— Le ordene mientras caminaba a él.

— Ten, sólo un rato más— Se le escapó un bostezo.

—A dormir dije.

— Pera llévame cargando.

—Ash.

Bufe, pero nada me quedaba de otra, era eso o tener que lidiar en despertarlo mañana y eso si que costaba.

Me agache para que el montara en mi espalda y llevarlo de tipo "caballito" a su habitación.

— Oye Ten...

— ¿Mh?

—El muchacho que vino la otra vez, ¿Es tu novio?

— Ya te dije que no, es Sasuke un amigo.

— ¿Y te gusta?

— Es un amigo solamente.

— Que lastima porque él me cayó mejor que Neji.

El no me vio, pero abrí mis ojos como platos.

—Con Neji te llevabas muy bien.

— Supongo que con Sasuke me llevaría mejor.

— Anda ya métete a la cama— Lo baje de mi espalda cuando llegamos a su habitación.

— Mi beso— Me estiró las manos mientras paraba la trompa.

— Buenas noches Chaparro— Le di su beso y un abrazo.

— Buenas noches hermana, sueñas con tu novio Sasuke y que te da muchos besos.

— ¡Que no es mi novio!— Grite y salí furiosa de su habitación.

Llegue a la mía y me senté de nuevo, suspire y cerré mis ojos para que descansaran un poco.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y rápidamente abrí los ojos para observar la pantalla.

"Llamada entrante: Neji Hyuga"

Comencé a sentir nervios intensos, suspire fuerte y aclare mi garganta.

— ¿Hola?— Conteste.

— Hola Tenten.

— Neji, que sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, término unas tareas, ¿Y tú?

— Voy saliendo de mi trabajo, oye ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? Pensaba invitarte a comer.

— Mañana tengo que entregar actas.

— ¿Las finales?

— Así es.

— ¿Qué te parece si te recojo en la escuela después de que entregues todo y vamos por un café?

— Me parece buena idea, ¿Cómo a las cinco está bien?

— Perfecto.

— Bueno, hasta mañana Neji.

— Buenas noches amor.

— ¿Amor?

— Buenas noches— Colgó.

No podía estar pasándome esto.

.

.

.

.

Entregar millones de acaso, corroborar firmas, permisos, tomar en cuenta los lugares del camión, definitivamente capitán de un equipo era un trabajo muy rudo. Ya sólo pasaba en limpio mi lista y sería todo, no sé desde cuando agarre la costumbre de entregar esto en limpio, pero presiento que habla de la presentación de cada uno.

Suspire fuertemente, me encontraba sola en el gimnasio, los demás ya se habían ido a descansar o a preparar sus cosas para mañana, sólo yo, ahí.

Escuche unos pasos y dirigí mi vista a la entrada.

Me miro y me sonrió.

— ¿Te falta mucho?

— Ya casi acabo, ¿Que tal tu?

— Ya lo he terminado— Se fue acercando más a mí.

— Sasuke, ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto a unos dos metros separado entre yo, el pequeño escritorio y el.

— No hemos hablado en esta semana y te noto distante...

Sentí como se tensaba y paraba el paso.

— Lo lamento, me había metido ideas a la cabeza, cosas mías nada con sentido.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?

— Ahora lo estoy— Se arrodilló frente a mí y puso los codos sobre la mesa, para después ocupar sus ante brazos como almohada— Contigo lo estoy— Susurro.

Sonreí levemente y acaricie su mejilla para regresar a mi trabajo.

...

Habíamos terminado, usualmente con su compañía se me pasaba menos tedioso todo ese trabajo, me hacia bromas que yo le contestaba, me hacía comentarios graciosos, me hacía reír, me hacia... ¿Feliz?

Nos dirigíamos a la entrada de la escuela sin dejas aquellas carcajadas que eran una característica mía.

—Bien, que te parece si vamos por un helado, digo, para apostar cual equipo es el que ganará— Sugirió Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Cuándo es su partido?— Pregunte.

— El sábado a medio día, ¿El tuyo?

—El sábado a las ocho de la noche.

—Supongo que hay tiempo para que vayas a echarme porras.

—Para eso están las porristas.

—Esas...— Suspiro hondo—Me alegra y anima mucho más tu presencia que ellas bailando y brincando sin sentido— Me eche a reír.

—Eres la estrella del equipo, supongo que debes tratar bien a esas chicas.

— ¡Son unas locas!— Grito histérico— Entonces, ¿Vamos por el helado?

Estaba a punto de aceptar, nada me caería mejor que un helado con él después de tanto ajetreó.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar haciéndome entrar de nuevo en mí.

— Bueno...

— Hola Tenten, estoy afuera de tu escuela.

Había olvidado por completo, Neji pasaría por mí e iríamos a tomar un café, ese era el plan, pero ¿Por qué lo olvidé?

—Enseguida voy— Asentí y ambos colgamos.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Se acercó Sasuke a mí.

—Olvide un compromiso, lo lamento, dejaremos el helado para después ¿Vale? — Le sonreí.

— Vale, nos vemos mañana— Se acercó a mí un poco molesto o inquieto y beso mi frente para irse.

Suspire y salí.

.

.

.

Neji se encontraba recargado en su auto, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la salida del instituto.

Vio salir a Sasuke, sólo gruñeron y la mirada del azabache fue perforadora, mientras el Hyuga frunció el ceño.

Luego de eso salió Tenten, unos segundos después de que el azabache de marchara.

El Hyuga respiro, toda esa furia acomunada hace unos instantes se esfumaron con sólo ver esa pequeña figura.

Cuando la castaña lo vio sonrió ampliamente y echo a correr a él, llego y lo abrazo fuertemente.

— ¡Hola!— Grito.

—No grites— Suspiro el chico mientras abrazaba su pequeña cintura.

— Lo lamento— dijo más tranquila y separándose poco a poco de el— ¿A dónde iremos?

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— No mucha.

— ¿Qué te parece una cafetería?

— Me parece perfecto— Sonrió.

Neji le abrió la puerta del auto a la chica cerrándola tras de ella cuando estaba adentro, luego subió y tomo su asiento, de coloco el cinturón y la observo.

— Linda, el cinturón— Sonrió ladeadamente.

—Ay, por favor— Junto sus manos en posición de plegaria— No me gusta, siento que me aprieta mucho— realizo un puchero.

— Anda el cinturón— La miro desafiante.

—Me vas a obligar entonces— se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado.

— ¿A si?— Pregunto mientras desabrochaba el suyo y poco a poco se acerca a ella, una de sus manos quedo junto a las piernas de Tenten para apoyarse mientras la otra se estiraba y tomaba el cinturón. Sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos, pero no lo notaron hasta que Neji sonrió triunfante mientras se escuchaba un "clic" — Ya esta— Hablo y beso su nariz, que sólo fue cuestión de hacer la acción, pues el espacio ya era muy escaso.

Regreso a su lugar y arranco el auto.

La chica suspiro, sentía que su corazón quería salir de su lugar, sus mejillas arder, se había perdido tanto con tan sólo tener a Neji cerca, eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal.

...

Después de unos minutos en el auto, llegaron a una cafetería cerca del centro, tenía una decoración de antaño, pero los postres y el café era una delicia.

Tenten y Neji estaban ya sentados bebiendo una taza de chocolate y café americano respectivamente, mientras la chica de gustaba un pedazo de tarta de zarzamora.

— ¡Te lo juro! Después de eso Lee no entrara al salón de ciencias— Se echo a reír la castaña.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad Shikamaru hizo eso?

— ¡De verdad! Jajajajaja, hubieras visto la cara de Temari, ¡Estaba totalmente roja!

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

— Creo que me tire en el piso por tantas risas jajaja— se siguió riendo y Neji sólo la observaba.

— Me estoy perdiendo tanto de ti— Susurro.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— Con lágrimas en los ojos y el estómago doliente hablo.

— Dime Tenten, ¿Qué piensas hacer en un futuro?

— ¿Cómo?— Se tranquilizó más y lo miro.

— ¿Ya pensaste en la universidad donde quieres irte?

— Ya— Sonrió como si fuera un tema atractivo para ella— Haré el examen para la universidad de Inglaterra, ya que es ahí donde han salido los mejores dramaturgos del teatro.

— Supongo que te has decidido por literatura dramática y teatro.

— Así es, ¿No es perfecto?

— En la universidad de Tokio también esta esa carrera.

—Aquí también esta administración de empresas... Y te fuiste— Dudo un poco pero por fin lo dijo.

Neji suspiro hondo y subió la vista para observarla, se había decaído, la carcajada que resonaba en sus oídos desapareció, la mirada baja, el leve temblar de los labios.

— ¿Mañana a qué hora es tu competencia?— Trato de distraerla.

— A las 8, estarás en primera fila ¿Verdad? — Lo miro, la chica había cambiado por completo.

— Lo lamento, tengo trabajo y...

— No te preocupes, no es como si me gustaría que estuvieras ahí— Se echo a reír mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de su compañero en forma de broma— pero hubiera sido genial— Susurro pero lamentablemente el no la escucho.

.

.

.

.

Ver por las ventanas del autobús por tres horas en un atardecer te hace reflexionar muchas cosas.

Aun no se daba cuenta, pero tenía que comenzar a pensar que haría de su vida, la respuesta de la tarde fue un atajo de sueño ¿Pero sería verdad que estaría dispuesta a irse de Konoha? Estar lejos de las bromas y sinceridad de Temari, alejarse de la calidez de Hinata, estar lejos del optimismo de Lee, lejos de los consejos de Shikamaru, lejos de mamá y papá, lejos de Konohamaru… ¿Estaría dispuesta a irse a estudiar a Londres?, además no sabía si la aceptarían, es una escuela muy prestigiosa, con el simple hecho de estar en otro país sumaba puntos bastantes importantes.

Empezar una vida lejos de todos sonaba bien, una independencia podía comenzar y la autonomía sería completa, estudiar lo que tanto añoraba se convertiría en una realidad, su vida perfecta; pero si era tan perfecta ¿Por qué estaba dudando?

Tenía que decidirlo ya, había pasado dos meses desde el inicio de clases, antes de las vacaciones de navidad serían las inscripciones para todas las universidades, el examen es en febrero y los resultados los dan a conocer en mayo, un mes antes de fin de curso de su preparatoria y dos meses antes de inicio en la universidad.

Y si fuera poco ese par que ocupaba sus pensamientos ahora, por un lado retomar y rehacer recuerdos pasados que aun significaban mucho, por otro, intentar algo nuevo, probar algo distinto y conocer cosas nuevas.

Que problemático.

Cerro sus ojos intentando dormir un poco, aun quedaba un poco de camino, en la noche no dormiría por los nervios, así que un descanso de 30 minutos no le caería mal.

…

—Yo le prometí a Hinata que ganaría el primer lugar ¡De veras! — Gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón.

—Pues todas mis admiradoras están en espera de una llamada para que les diga que ganamos, y no lo ando presumiendo— Sonrió Kiba.

—Tus admiradoras… ¿Tu mamá y hermana? — Se echo a reír escandalosamente el rubio.

— ¡Cállate! — Le dio un golpe en su cabeza— Sasuke…Si ganamos ¿Qué harás para celebrar? Tenten y Karin van a ir puedes divertirte un rato— Lo miro burlonamente.

—Cállate— Murmuro adormecido.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué ha pasado con Tenten? — Pregunto Naruto recuperándose del golpe.

—Nada que les importa— Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te boto? Que lastima, pero por un lado está bien, esta tan buen…

— ¡Cállate! — Grito el azabache despertando y tomando el cuello de su playera.

—Sasuke, Kiba solo hizo un comentario tranquilo— Tomo la muñeca de su amigo e intento separarla de la playera.

—Es un comentario pésimo— Apretó la quijada y lo soltó— No te vuelvas a expresar de ella en esa forma.

— ¡Ja! —Se burlo Kiba— Si mi sexto sentido no me falla aquí tenemos a un chico enamorado.

— ¿Acaso el sexto sentido no era de las mujeres? — Pregunto Uzumaki.

— ¡Cállate! Yo igual lo tengo.

—Vale vale, bueno entonces ¿Kiba tiene razón? — Miro a su amigo que había regresado a su postura en el asiento del autobús.

—Hmp, les dije que no les importa.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros ¡De veras! — El azabache alzo la mirada a Naruto y luego la dirigió al castaño frunciendo el ceño— Bueno… en Kiba no mucho, pero en mí si ¡De veras!

—Si yo soy el más confiable del mundo— Inflo los cachetes — ¿Se enteraron que Ino salió con alguien de otra escuela?

—Bueno, definitivamente no puedes confiar en Kiba— Sonrió el rubio.

—Ya llegamos— Hablo el Uchiha mientras el camión se estacionaba.

Después de bajar el equipaje y repartir llaves a todos los miembros del equipo, estuvo un momento en la recepción mientras firmaba de recibido.

—Hola, tenemos reservación, están a nombre de Tenten Amma— Saludo una chica a la recepcionista.

—Buenas noches, un momento por favor— Se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

—Podemos compartir habitación… si quieres— Le susurro Sasuke a la castaña a lo que ella se giro rápidamente para verlo.

— ¡Sasuke! — Sonrió aun más ampliamente— No gracias— Le saco la lengua.

—Aquí está sus llaves señorita— le extendió una tarjetas— Y su firma va aquí— le dio una hoja justo como la que tenía el azabache.

—Claro— Tomo ambas cosas y firmo la hoja— Te veo mañana Sasuke— Le devolvió la hoja firmada a la señorita— Gracias buenas noches.

—Buenas noches señorita Amma— Se despidió cordial la asistente.

El azabache no menciono nada, no se despidió, porque en sus planes no estaba dejarla ir esa noche.

.

.

.

Ya había tomado un baño, se había puesto una playera grande y unos shorts que ocupaba como pijama, alzo su cabello en un chongo y se tiro a la cama a escribir algunos mensajes.

"_Mamá, ya llegamos al hotel, te mando un mensaje mañana, un saludo a papá y a Konohamaru.  
>Los quiero"<em>

…

"_Temari, ya llegue al hotel, y no, Sasuke no me ha besado cómo pensabas, jaja, saluda a Shikamaru que de seguro está contigo. (No se diviertan tanto)"_

Suspiro fuerte e intento dormir, aunque sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, pensó que era la respuesta de algunos de los mensajes que acaba de mandar, pero estaba equivocada no era de su madre ni de Temari, sino de Sasuke.

"_¿Podrías salir unos minutos?"_

—Que fastidio— Susurro con una sonrisa en la cara.

Salió de la habitación y miro el chico asomándose del gran balcón al final de su pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto la castaña acomodándose junto a él.

— Sólo quería darte las buenas noches— Hablo sin mirarla.

Tenten abrió más sus orbes y sus mejillas comenzaron a pintarse de rojo.

—Buenas noches— susurro la joven.

—Tenten...— Al fin la miro y tomo su mano— ¿Mañana irás a apoyarme?

—No me lo perdería ni en sueños— Le sonrió y depósito un beso en su mejilla— Buenas noches Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedo ahí un buen rato, mirando como la chica contorneaba su cadera y regresaba a su habitación, lo estaba volviendo loco... Le estaba gustando demasiado.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz UuU Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que ha salido del fic, y la verdad lo corte porque si no salía al doble y tampoco xD

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, es solo la iniciación de las finales, en el siguiente capítulo se verán las competencias y ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo se dice el porqué Neji y Tenten terminaron.

Otra cosa... Algunos de ustedes están afirmando que es "SasuTen" Y tengo que decirles "NO" Jajaja, yo aun no me decido si es SasuTen o NejiTen, ese es el trabajo de ustedes, que me estén diciendo conforme avancen los capítulos que parejas les va gustando más, para inclinarme más a ellos. Sé que ahorita me estoy inclinando más a Sasuke, pero es porque necesita su momento, porque Neji ya tuvo el suyo en el pasado y trae muy enamorada todavía a Tenten, Para ser más clara: Tenten ama a Neji, a Tenten le gusta Sasuke. Aun no es un sentimiento fuerte por el azabache, pero conforme avance la historia se va a desarrollar. Así que no, aun no es SasuTen ni NejiTen.

Supongo que hoy no pongo preguntas porque ya tengo pensado lo del siguiente capítulo, que espero subirlo la semana que viene, lamento si me retrase pero estoy súper estudiando :c

Un saludo muy grande a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, de verdad los quiero mucho UuU

Gracias.

Nos leemos.

¿Reviews?


End file.
